123 ¡¿que dijo! (Tk x Kari) (wizardmon x gatomon x patamon)
by joya blanca
Summary: Digimon no me pertecene esta historia si. (tk x kari) (wizardmon x gatomon x patamon) Cuando se casaron tk le dijo que haria lo que fuera por ella, era el momento de tomarle la palabra ahora que no podia ser mamá por si misma y debian usar medios "poco ortodoxos". ¿mpreg? probable, aun no lo decido.
1. Chapter 1

1…2...3… ¡¿Qué dijo?!

Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia sí.

Cambios…. ¿acaso existe una forma de evitarlos?...Todo cambiaba a cada segundo sin darnos cuenta….En un pestañeo eres uno y al otro eres otro….Eso también les ocurre a los niños elegidos…ejem...los elegidos…..un grupo de humanos que cuando el mundo está en peligro, combaten con ayuda de seres digitales llamados digimons.

Si muchos cambios habían ocurrido desde la última gran guerra dimensional, dando lugar una temporada de paz….

Patamon había visto con alegría como Tk….Takeru Takashi, quien ha sido su compañero humano durante tantas batallas, encontrara la alegría en brazos de Hikari Kamiya (Yagami), la compañera humana de Gatomon, su gran amiga.

Aunque el romance de estos dos se complicó por la distancia entre ellos al ir a distintas universidades y estudiar carreras diferentes….Kari docencia y Tk licenciatura en lenguaje…Lograron mantenerse juntos…..a mantener la relación gracias a que podían viajar al digimundo …El mundo de los digimons además del apoyo de sus digimons Gatomon y Patamon.

El pequeño ser alado como una "olla voladora con alas de murciélago color café/blanco de ojos azules" se alegró hasta el alma cuando su compañero humano se comprometió con su amada.

Cuando vio al rubio de ojos azules sonreírle con ternura a la humana de cabello/ojos cafés, lloro de alegría….Él era el llamado "el elegido de la esperanza", ella "la elegida de la luz"…..Luz y esperanza, era obvio que eran el uno para el otro …Aunque el hermano mayor de kari, taichí no le agradara mucho que su hermanita tuviera novio y acabara peleándose con el hermano mayor de tk, Matt (Yamato) Ishida por aquello…..Ambos hermanos sobreprotectores aceptaron la relación.

Luz y esperanza combinan…..Al parecer solo en los humanos….

Patamon no lo había querido admitir pero le gustaba la compañera de Kari, una bella gata digital de color blanca/morado de ojos azules con guantes sin dedos amarillos—una belleza con una linda sonrisa cuando está feliz…..una mirada mala terrible cuando está enojada…inteligente , con sentido del humor , madura y seria cuando debe serlo…el ser al que todos ven de tierno, se enamoró de esa chica con cicatrices ocultadas por sus guantes y un pasado oscuro que de vez en cuando la atormenta….Cosa que no se notó por que el digimon de la esperanza siempre actuó de forma inocente e amigable .Lo admite cuando Veemon, el lagarto digital azul y ella terminaron durante la etapa universitaria de los humanos, porque él tenía que acompañar a su humano a cumplir su sueño de hacer un restaurante…El ser café/blanco se sintió esperanzado….Esperanza que se acabó cuando Wizardmon apareció.

¿Y quién es Wizardmon?...Wizardmon fue el amigo de Gatomon cuando ella trabaja con un villano digital antes de asociarse con Kari, el mago espantapájaros pelirrojo de ojos verdes profundos y misteriosos, se sacrificó defendiendo a su amiga cuando ella quiso cambiar de vida.

¿Y cómo estaba de vuelta entre los vivos ahora?...Los digimons pueden renacer infinitamente de un digihuevo siempre y cuando sus datos no se alejen, cosa que le ocurrió a Wizardmon…El milagro lo hiso Koushiro (Izzy) el humano genio de los elegidos, junto a tentomon…..su escarabajo…Aunque ese digimon solo le dio "apoyo moral"…El pelirrojo científico quien estaba investigando el digimundo, logro reunir los datos y …¡zas!...el mago estaba de vuelta…..¡maldito Izzy!...Sino no fuera por él, gatomon no hubiera encontrado un compañera humana para su "amigo", quien curiosamente era una vecina de Tk y Kari…entonces gatomon y wizardmon nunca hubieran terminado como novios.

No…..No debe pensar de ese modo….Tk y Kari son felices, viviendo juntos, felices en sus trabajos…el de escritor relatando sus aventuras en el digimundo, ella maestra de primaria….Gatomon es feliz….Él debe concentrarse en eso…Además aún son amigos y viven juntos apoyando a sus humanos, algo es algo….

 _-"¿en qué piensas pat?"_

* * *

La voz de Takeru lo devolvió al mundo actual…

-oh, en nada…..esta pensaba en el título del último libro…

-he, chicos, no es momento de hablar de trabajo.

-lo siento kari.

Kari y Tk habían planificado formar una familia, decidiendo elegir como ginecóloga a su vecina quien tenía a Wizardmon como asistente…y como el rubio junto a la castaña consideran a sus compañeros familia, los incluyeron en esta visita donde al fin la doctora chilena/Japonés Roció Lee, les tenia listo los resultados de los exámenes que les había hecho a ambos…

-¿Y?... ¿cómo salieron los exámenes?..¿Mi esposo y yo somos fértiles?

Los esposos esperanzados se tomaron de las manos, impacientes ante la doctora de cabello verde y ojos morados….

-Takeru saliste bien, tu conteo de espermatozoides esta excelente.

-¿viste tk?, te dije que todo saldría bien.

-je je je…gracias gatomon.

-en cuanto a ti Hikari…..tus pruebas…

-¿Qué pasa con mis pruebas?

Wizardmon evitando la mirada seria e inquisidora de su novia, le entrego unos exámenes a Roció…

-Tu conteo de óvulos va bien…..pero tus exámenes genéticos e inmunitarios...no sería factible.

La mujer de castaño largo estaba en shock sin comprender ¿Cómo había pasado?...La mujer de cabello verde corto, con un botón mostro un holograma…..La tecnología había avanzado muchísimo gracias a los descubrimientos de Izzy…

-Como podamos ver en esta simulación en base a los datos obtenidos de tus exámenes….Un embarazo viable sería imposible…como pueden ver, tu sistema inmune detectaría al cigoto como un invasor…..lo siento Kari, nunca podrás…

-¡NO!

-¡KARI!

-¡CALLATE TAKERU!

Tanto el rubio como los digimos se sorprendieron al ver la actitud de la dulce kari, quien golpeaba el escritorio con los puños como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¡ESTAS EQUIVOCADA, VOY A VER A UN MEDICO DE VERDAD!

La elegida de la luz salió corriendo llorando, siendo seguida por su esposo y gatomon….

* * *

Días después…

Cuando la señora Takashi dijo que iría a ver a un "medico de verdad" se refiera a Joe, uno de él elegido de la sinceridad…Quien en estos días estaba atendiendo a digimons junto a su compañero acuático el lobo marino digital gomamon….

-¿y bien Joe?

El peli azul se acomodó los lentes, como la sinceridad lo precedía no podía mentir…Aunque después de la reacción de Hikari, lo discutió con gomamon y acordaron llamar a Tai para apoyarla….Y ahí estaba el hermano mayor de kari con sus mano sobre su hombro….

-Kari…los exámenes de la doctora Lee son correctos, lo siento.

Mientras el castaño mayor consolaba a su hermana, apoyado por el esposo de esta…Agumon el pequeño dinosaurio naranja de Tai, le hiso un gesto a Gomamon para hablar en privado…Gatomon y Patamon los siguieron….

-¿de verdad no hay nada que se pueda hacer?

-No puedes dudar en Joe, Agu…es imposible.

-mmmmm…..si tan solo los humanos se reprodujeran como nosotros.

-pero no es así pat….

-Pero no puede quedarse así…no soporto verla llorar.

-lo se Gato…pero ya escuchaste a Joe…No hay nada de que se pueda hacer…..a menos….

-al menos ¿Qué?

-olvídalo gatomon….es una locura

La dama blanca bajo la mirada desperanzada….Esto le rompió el corazón al compañero de tk…

Gomamon se contuvo, había estado hablando con tentomon de aquello pero…..Era una locura…Diablos, la cara llorosa de patamon…era imposible no decírselo…..Patamon aunque no tuviera telequinesis, sabía que si se mostraba a punto de llorar, se lo diría…..¿y por qué no intentarlo?...por su querida , era capaz de pelearse a muerte con el mismísimo diablo….

-ok..Ok…ok… ¡demonios!...solo…. (Se tapó la cara con su mano/aleta un segundo)…no sigas mirándome así.

Los ojos de gatomon brillaron de alegría, ignorando que momentáneamente agumon miro un poco incrédulo a Pat…El digimon naranja del valor puede ser un tonto obsesivo para la comida pero todo tiene su límite…..Él se dio cuenta que esas lagrimas eran tan falsas como "las lágrimas de un cocodrilo"…..Normalmente reprendería a pat por ello…..Esta vez no lo haría…

-Ok "señores curiosos"…

-sin sarcasmo o te voy a…

-Ya entendí gato…..entendí la indirecta de "ve al grano o te araño"…ejem… ¿alguno de ustedes han escuchado el término "útero artificial"?

Los 3 se miraron confundíos ante la pregunta del acuático, moviendo la cabeza negativamente…

-Para aquellos que no tiene un compañero médico y se pasaron años escuchando aburridas clases de medicina….voy a hacer una explicación sencilla de lo que es un útero….Un útero es un órgano dentro de las humanas para albergar a su bebé hasta que puede nacer….pues bien, la doctora a la que kari "literalmente" mando al diablo, ha estado desarrollando un proyecto para mujeres que nacen sin útero….con fondos de la fundación de Izzy…sip...aunque no lo crean, a Izzy le interesan los humanos….no tanto como para estudiarlos…

-si...si...si…ya captamos….de todos modos ¿de que serviría?, en el caso a Kari sería inútil.

-oh…. ¿y quién dijo que sería "ella" a quien se lo instalaran, agumon?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La dama blanca y el anaranjado abrieron los ojos como platos, mientras el ser acuático blanco con líneas moradas los miraba haciéndose el interesante….Mientras patamon…que le llegara el mensaje, costo un poco…A ver…si es imposible que Kari se lo pongan por que no tendría sentido por el problema que tiene, entonces ¿Quién?...¿quién?... 1…2...3… ¡¿Qué dijo?!

-¡¿tienes que estar bromeando?!...no puede….

-¿Qué?...algunas parejas gay lo han intentado "adoptando" óvulos fertilizados de centros de fertilización que no fueron utilizados, no hay problema si se programa bien la cesarea….es como el sueño de los raritos adictos al yaoi, echo realidad.

La imagen mental de Takeru .…Arghhhhhhhh….El digimon de la esperanza sabia lo mucho que sus humanos deseaban un bebé…A ver pensemos….¿qué otras opciones quedan antes de proponer esta locura?...¿vientre de alquiler?...No…..ellos nunca aceptarían que una extraña llevara a su bebé …..No sabrían ni ¿Qué come?...o si se cuida….¿adopción?...Tal vez….Aunque cuando a Gatomon en el digimundo le negaron adoptaron un digihuevo por su pasado criminal…Kari prometió que si su compañera no podía adoptar, ella tampoco….huf…¡qué difícil!...pelear contra villanos y virus digitales es mucho más fácil que esto…..

-Esteeeeeeeee…..Kari saltaría de alegría pero takeru….mmmmm….es de mente súper abierta peroooooooooo….

-a bueno, entonces se lo diré yo.

Gatomon decidida se dirigió hacia ellos, siendo tenida por el oji azul…Lo miro seria /enojada…

-suéltame, se los voy a decir lo quieras o no.

-no es eso….déjamelo decírselo a mí.

-¿he?

-Déjalo hacerlo, él es su compañero….es mejor.

-no lo sé, agumon.

Insegura se hiso a un lado permitiendo a un nervioso Pat volar hacia los humanos con la castaña aun llorando a mares….. ¡Demonios!... ¿Cómo se los iba a proponer?...con lo decidida que es Gatomon, ella va y lo dice sin sutilezas…El por otro lado…Cálmate….algo se te va a ocurrir…Fue cuando vio a Joe… ¡Joe!...eso es….

El sincero de los elegidos, vio al digimon volador haciéndole señas para que se le acercara…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-acércate, necesito decirte algo.

El medico escucho con atención lo que le decían en susurros….para luego lanzarle una mirada de molestia su digimon, para no tener que proponer una locura de ese calibre…Estaba enterado de aquel proyecto….Unos decían que era un avance y otros un atentado a la naturaleza…..

-¿no esperas que…

-por favor, míralos…..tal vez sea su única esperanza.

-mmmm…ok…..pero si matt me mata por permitir que experimenten con su hermano…dile a gomamon que le dejo lo que he ahorrado para un departamento nuevo y que si Tk decide escribir mi biografía, que se base en hechos y que divida las ganancias entre gomamon y la fundación medica de ayuda al digimundo.

-no exageres….no te va a pasar nada.

* * *

Joe dio un suspiro de desencanto ante de regresar con la llorosa y compañía…Homeostasis si estás ahí, que Matt no lo mate después de lo que va a proponer….

-¿chicos?

Los 3 lo miraron…Joe nunca habla porque si….

-ejem…por casualidad he recordado que la doctora Roció Lee, ha estado experimentando con un útero experimental.

Taichi capto de inmediato la sugerencia, temblando de solo pensar lo que Yamato dirá al respecto junto a la imagen mental de Tk en estado….La cara demacrada de Hikari fue reemplazada por una gigantesca sonrisa… ¡alegría, podría ser mamá!...No sería del modo en que siempre supuso que sería… ¡qué importa!...Tk cuando se casaron le dijo que el haría TODO por ella, era hora de comprobarlo….Por su parte Takeru no lograba comprender...¿a qué se refería?...¿porque su cuñado, su esposa, su digimon y su amigo medico lo miran tanto?... 1…2...3… ¡¿Qué dijo?!

-¡POR NINGUN MOTIVO!

-¡TU DIJISTE CUANDO NOS CASAMOS QUE HARIAS LO QUE FUERA POR MÍ!

-¡SE QUE LO DIJE, PERO NUNCA DIJE QUE HARIA …¡.ES UNA LOCURA!

-pero….agh…..patamon apóyame en esto, no es tan malo.

-Kari, es su cuerpo…él tiene que….

 _-"vah, si la situación fuera al revés, Kari aceptaría con gusto..."_

Gatomon a pesar de que los otros seres digitales intentaron detenerla, ella fue a apoyar a su compañera….

-…..Tk tienes que aceptar.

Patamon estaba loco por ella…no por eso va a permitir que meta su nariz en este asunto, ni menos que le hable como diciéndole que si no lo hace, ella misma lo va a obligar….

-Takeru tiene que decir… ¡no te metas!

-¡¿Cómo que no me meta?!...¡es mi compañera!...Vamos a ver a la doctora, estoy segura que wizardmon podrá hacer algún conjuro para apoyar…

 _-"oh si, wizardmon es tan perfecto…."_

-¿Qué susurraste pat?

-nada, gato.

El hermano de Kari, ya veía venir una discusión mayor, decidiendo intervenir antes que lleguen a los golpes o las batallas con seres digitales….

-¿chicos?... ¿Por qué no vamos por un café?...ellos necesitan estar a solas

* * *

El grupo salió de la consulta de Joe Kido para ir a la cafetería cercana, dejando al matrimonio Takashi a solas para que conversaran y analizaran el tema.

Mientras el resto del grupo pedía los líquidos calientes…..Patamon y Gatomon fueron a una mesa…El ser de la esperanza estaba convencido de que hiso lo correcto al ponerse del lado de su compañero sin embargo, sentía un nudo en la garganta al verla triste….

-¿G?

-yo…..agh….lo siento…es que…..cuando vi a Tk gritarle así…a veces salen "malas viejas costumbres"

Le dolía tanto verla de este modo, antes le hubiera tomado la mano/pata sin que ella sospechara nada, solo como un símbolo de apoyo por su amistad…..Se contuvo….ahora ella estaba en una relación….un noviazgo serio….sabía que wizardmon jamás se casaría con ella, porque no cree en el matrimonio, al igual que ella….No…..tocar su patita sería darse a sí mismo falsas esperanzas de que saldrá de "friendzone" (zona de amigos)…No es momento de "ponerse a volar por la nubes", en este momento necesitaba estar centrado….Así que con una tímida sonrisa, que aunque era tímida reflejaba calidez…

-no te fijes, lo comprendo…como digimons a veces nos comportamos como locos tratando de que nuestros humanos sean felices.

La compañera de Kari agradeció esas palabras….Patamon era un gran amigo, era tan cercano….era como la hermana que nunca tuvo…Aunque suene ofensivo.

Aunque…..MMM….Patamon según sabe nunca ha tenido novia, ¿será gay?...Otro día intentara ver si es cierto, ahora se concentrara en el problema actual.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Era otro día normal de trabajo para la doctora chilena/Japonés Roció Lee….Era la típica consulta de los padres primerizos, la mujer con varios meses de embarazo y el hombre aparentando estar tranquilo pero un manojo de nervios por dentro...típico….

-¿quieren saber el género de su bebé?

La pareja dijo entusiasmada que si….la doctora de cabello verde y ojos morados con toda calma le dio una mirada a la pantalla donde se veía el bebé, era todo tranquilo, un día normal de trabajo…..

 _-"¡¿TU ERES LA DESGRACIADA QUE QUIERE EXPERIMENTAR CON MI HERMANITO?!"_

Eso era una nuevo…Un rubio…Un rubio de ojos azules que le recordaba a Tk pero este tenía un porte más agresivo…. Entro a su consulta con "cara de pocos amigos" dando una patada a la puerta….La pareja miraba asustada al hombre, Roció se preguntaba ¿Dónde demonios estaba el guardia que contratado? Mientras Wizardmon se ponía en pose de ataque, listo para defender a su compañera…

 _-"¡MATTTTTTTTT!"_

Antes de que el digimon mago pudiera hacer algo, una pelirroja apareció sacando al rubio iracundo jalándolo de la oreja, el rubio intento regresar siendo detenido por una biyomon y un gabumon quienes lo sacaron….La pelirroja quien vestía un kimono, regreso minutos después muy apenada…

-discúlpenlo, no fue su intención asustarlos.

* * *

La pelirroja hiso una reverencia japonesa de disculpa y cerró la puerta…El novio de gatomon lanzo un hechizo a la pareja para que olvidara lo ocurrido, mientras se acercaba al oído de Roció…

 _-"es el hermano de tk, gatomon me hablo de él una vez"_

 _-"¿está loco?"_

 _-"tiene una personalidad de los mil demonios pero es inofensivo"._

La peliverde de cabello corto aun tratando de procesar lo que ocurrió, decidió continuar la consulta como si nada hubiera pasado…

* * *

Fuera de la consulta, en la sala de espera…

Sora se pasaba una mano por la cara momentáneamente de vergüenza….La pelirroja de ojos cafés estaba enojadísima por haber tenido que salir de su propio desfile de modas, como la diseñadora de kimonos principal…Para evitar que su marido, quien es visto como un astronauta respetable de la nasa, atacara a una ginecóloga…

-¡es el colmo yamato!..¡Si gabumon no me hubiera llamado para ayudarlo a….

-¡¿y que querías que hiciera?!...¡esa enferma quiere usar a takeru de "ratón de laboratorio"!...voy a tener una seria charla con izzy para que le quite los fondos a esa degenerada y a Joe por darle la idea.

A veces se pregunta, ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de un tipo como él?..agh….¿y para que se lo pregunta?, ella se va a morir queriéndolo….Ella sabía que su aptitud era por querer proteger a su hermano….

-En primer lugar….no fue Joe fue Gomamon…en segundo lugar….matt, si yo no pudiera tener hijos….

-Sora ¿Qué dices?...si puedes...podemos tenerlos….solo que no queremos.

En realidad Matt no los quería porque temía que si por alguna tontería se divorciaran, el niño tendría que crecer rápido como le paso a él…..Sora por su lado, no estaba dispuesta a posponer su carrera en ascenso por cambiar pañales….

-Supongamos…no pongas cara de espanto, es solo un supuesto...ejem…..supongamos que yo tuviera la misma imposibilidad de Kari, quisiéramos tener familia y se presentara esta rara, bizarra e incluso anti natural posibilidad…. ¿Lo harías?... ¿llevarías el niño por mí?

-buenoooooo…..yoooooo….no se….

-Yo lo haría…

Ambos miraron a gabumon quien hasta el momento se había quedado callado, respetando que era una discusión de pareja….

-¿Qué estas…

-Matt….si nosotros los digimons no nos reprodujéramos gracias a los digihuevos que producen los dioses….y yo me encontrara en esa situación, por biyomon .no….por nosotros….lo haría…además…. ¿sería menos nuestro hijo si yo lo llevo?, yo no lo creo.

La pajarita rosada digital se contuvo para no llorar conmovida por las palabras de su lobo digital de piel blanco con rayas azules…..Awwww…ella no sabía si el día de mañana ellos querían adoptar un digihuevo o si sus deidades les permitirían hacerlo…..si ese día llega, ella está segura de que el sería un gran padre…..Y Gatomon dijo que ella se equivocó al quedarse con el lobo en vez de agumon y que algún día ella se arrepentiría de su decisión…

Por su parte Matt Ishida se comenzó a sentir mal, tal vez exagero un poquito cuando Mimi dijo que había escuchado de que el seria tío de modo "no tradicional"…

-mmmmmmm….creo que debo pedirle disculpas a la doctora.

-sip pero después de la consulta.

-biyo tiene razón….eso sí, que sea sincera, no quiero que piense que mi marido es un demente.

-si "mamá".

* * *

Horas después….

Cuando Roció vio al rubio volver a entrar después de acabar la consulta de aquella pareja, sigilosamente busco su celular para llamar a la policía…Manteniéndose lo más calmada posible…...

-¿Dr. Lee?

-¿dígame?

-quiero pedirle perdón…

Recién comenzaba a marcar con sus manos debajo de su escritorio, cuando escucho aquellas palabras…Su compañero a través de un hechizo, le dijo que no existía problema y que como ya le dijo era inofensivo…Ella dejo de marcar, guardando el teléfono móvil….

-oh, no tiene por qué pedirlas, supongo que…

-no tenía derecho de gritarle, después de que usted solo intenta ayudar a mi hermano.

-¿disculpe?

-sé que es inusual….y ¿Qué importa?, será mi sobrino de todas formas, yo debo apoyarlo aunque me parezca grotesco….

-señor… ¿no lo entiendo?

-no finja….ya sabe…."eso"…el útero artificial que le puso a Takeru.

-hm….yo no he hecho eso….

-¡¿Cómo?!...¿acaso usted….

-es correcto que yo trabajo e investigo en esa área pero los señores Takashi no han venido a verme desde su última consulta, yo no sabía que ellos planeaban someterse al procedimiento.

La peliverde le lanzo una mirada inquisidora a su compañero, quien tan confundido como ella se subió de hombros….

-a mí ni me mires roció…gatomon no me dijo nada.

-¿ha?... ¿Quiere decir que noquee a un guardia y lo metí dentro de un contenedor de basura por nada?

Ante las palabras del rubio, la ginecóloga se arrepintió de no llamar a la policía…..Sora por su lado ya comenzaba a ver que la solución sería pagarle los gastos médicos al pobre hombre para evitar que este "transpie" no llegue a los periódicos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

En el departamento Takashi…

-¡¿HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO?!...¡¿Cómo que aún lo están pensando?!

Mimi estaba en shock, la pelirroja conductora de tv de cocina apenas le llego el chisme, lo tomo como un hecho y se los conto a medio mundo….Ahora estaba con la boca abierta ante la que suponía que dentro de unos meses seria mamá con una taza de café entre sus manos en la el living….Glup…ahora…. ¿Qué va a hacer con la cuna que le encargo junto al baby shower que estaba preparando en secreto?

-Aun no, Takeru tiene muchas dudas…pidió tiempo….no se lo harás contado a alguien ¿o sí?

-esteeeeee… ¡que deliciosa taza de café!..mmmmmm.

La castaña levanto una seña preguntándose…. ¿a cuantas personas le habrá contado?

Mientras Mimi casi se atraganta de café, evitando contestar preguntas…Su digimon Palmon…..en la cocina….

-prepárate, se lo dijo a medio mundo.

-¡diablos!... ¿por qué tiene que ser tan metiche?

-¡hey!, ella no lo hiso por mala…ella solo es impulsiva y adora las buenas noticias.

Eso sin contar que la flor antropomórfica digital era tan chismosa como ella y dijo el apoyo a distribuir el chisme, cosa que no iba a admitir ante la dama blanca…

-yo no sé... ¿por qué se demora en decidirlo?...si ambos quieren ser padres, ¿Qué importa quién lo lleve?

-mmm..tal vez si usas tus "encantos" en pat, logres que él lo convenza.

-¿es broma?..ja ja ja…si él es del "otro bando".

-que sea lindo y amable….no significa que sea gay.

-entonces ¿Por qué no sale con ninguna chica?

-no lo sé…tal vez espera a la indicada. Y cierta "indicada" no se da cuenta.

-¿he?

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-ji ji….amiga, eres una chica inteligente….algún día te darás cuenta.

Palmon le guiño un ojo divertida…Era como ver en vivo y directo una de esas películas donde la chica no se da cuenta que su mejor amigo está loco por ella….

-ok…hora de irse, Mimi tiene hora con su estilista y yo tengo una cita con Agu.

-Agh…no puedo creer que salgas con el ex de tu mejor amiga.

-tsk...tsk..tsk….ellos nunca llegaron a nada y si ella no lo quiere, yo si…..Adiosito y piensa en lo que te dije.

Cuando palmon llego a interrumpir a Mimi, la cocinera de tv nunca antes estuvo más feliz de que la interrumpieran y la sacaran de un lugar.

Al salir a su auto, el tema en cuestión no se hiso esperar…

-Mimi, ¿crees que lo haga?

-no lo sé…..cuando escuche el chisme, pensé que ya era un hecho….como takeru siempre ha sido de mente abierta y siempre está dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por Hikari.

-por ahora, será mejor que ya no transmitamos más chismes.

-mmmmmmmmm…lo "considerare", homeostasis si estás ahí, que Davis logre convencerlo, no logro hacerme la idea de que ellos no sean padres, se verían tan lindos con un bebé.

* * *

Mientras Tk y Patamon

-creo que deberías considerarlo.

El rubio hacia una mueca de desagrado, cuando Davis lo llamo para auspiciarle un libro, él pensó que el ahora empresario gastronómico de verdad iba a hacer eso en vez de tocar el tema del "útero artificial"... ¡Demonios!... ¿quién habrá sido el o la metiche que lo difundió? Ha recibido llamadas de todos sus conocidos entre los que están a favor y los que piensan que es una locura.

Esta semana no ha sido fácil….El otro día su esposa con la excusa de ver los "juguetes de moda" para ver a qué atenerse cuando los niños regresen a la escuela de las vacaciones de infierno…Lo llevo a un mal…Justo esperándola entre la zona de bebés y la zona de niños en una tienda infantil…En el lado de los bebé se veían parejas heterosexuales comprando felices cosas para su niño en camino, parejas heterosexuales comprando para el bebé que adoptarían…Parejas gay que comparaban para el bebé que adoptarían….otros para el bebé que tendrían por vientre de alquiler y otros eran pacientes de la doctora Lee…a esos últimos , algunas personas que pasaban los miraban feo…, al igual que una pareja heterosexual que sebe ser también paciente de la doctora Lee por la figura del marido , eso o el tipo bebe mucha cerveza….También había una pareja lésbica comprando para el bebé que planificaban tener por "inseminación artificial"…además de parejas digimon con un digihuevo a punto de eclosionar…Todos los que estaban en aquella sección de la tienda compraban entusiasmados y con ternura…..

La otra sección era "harina de otro costal"…en la zona de niños había una pareja gay con una niña que los peñizcaba por que no querían comprarle la muñeca que quería…Unas lesbianas que su niño les lanzaba lo que encontraba porque lo obligaron a comer brócoli….Una pareja heterosexual con gemelos quienes hacían una pataleta en el suelo…. ¿Por qué?, ni idea, el par de diablos gritaba tanto que ni ellos se entendían….los digimons no se salvan…..Una pareja de digimons intentaba que su cría se bajara de un estante, queriendo volar como superman…la madre le suplicaba teniendo que se lastimara, mientras el padre traía una cara de "nunca debí tener hijos"…Esa visita al mall en vez de convencerlo, le trajo más dudas…Takeru necesitaba pensarlo…..

-Mira, he tenido que apagar mi celular porque no me dejan de llamar, si tú no quieres auspiciar mi libro…

-amigo, de veras quiero hacerlo….no es intención meterme en tu vida privado, solo digo que si yo estuviera en tu lugar ni lo pensaría.

-yo no soy tu…es mucha información, necesito pensarlo bien.

Davis sabía que se estaba metiendo donde no lo han llamado… ¿y que podía hacer? Consideraba a Tk a su amigo y le dolía pensar que kari sufriera…Aunque la castaña jamás lo tomo en cuenta….

-lo capto….pasemos al tema del patrocinio ¿vale?

-me parece.

-ejem…..he leído...ok…mi secretaria leyó el manuscrito que enviaste y yo creo que podríamos comenzar negociando…

* * *

Mientras Patamon y el dinosaurio azul/blanco estaban hablando en otro punto de la oficia del peli burdeo de Davis….

-Pat, eres un caso perdido.

-¿y qué quieres que haga Veemon?...simplemente no puedo olvidarla, vivir juntos no lo facilita…si existiera un modo de alejarlos….

-si existiera un modo de alejarlos, ¿crees que yo sería el ex?...escucha mi consejo, búscate a otra o a otro…

-hm…en primer lugar, yo de gay no tengo nada….en segundo lugar…. ¿no se supone que eres valiente?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre aconsejarme eso?

-pues, soy valiente….no tonto.

Veemon era es digimon del valor/amistad…era tan valiente como Agumon….no tan iluso…..Mientras el dinosaurio naranja sale con palm mientras espera que biyo "recapacite", él es más realista…..Sabe que gatomon nunca dejara a wizardmon, es el amor de su vida…. Le dolía ver al ser alado enfrente de él tan encaprichado como él estaba…..esta….de la digimon de la luz….Era como ver a un tipo conduciendo enfrente a un árbol y el conductor se niega a aceptar que el árbol con el que está a punto de chocar, está ahí…

-Pat…tienes que continuar tu vida, no puedes pasarte la eternidad esperando que de milagro ella te vea con otros ojos…concéntrate en otra cosa…. ¿cómo va el asunto del "útero"?

-¡demonios!... ¿Quién….¿fue mimi?

-que comes, que adivinas.

El digimon de la esperanza se molestó… ¿Cómo es posible que ella se enterara?...Esa humana es como un "Facebook humano"…Lo que sea que ocurra, ella lo transmite al universo….Ya tendrá unas palabras con ella sobre la privacidad…. ¡a quien quiere engañar!, aunque le hable de eso no va a pasar….además , a pesar de lo mal que se ve que transmita las "novedades" de sus amigos, no lo hace de mala voluntad…solo quiere "compartir" con el mundo lo bueno que les pasa….si a esto se le puede llamar bueno…

-retomando al tema, ¿has pensado lo que vas hacer?... ¿lo vas a convencer de que lo haga o que no lo haga?

-Vee, es su cuerpo….él debe decidirlo…lo que sea que haga, lo apoyare….Debo regresar con Tk, debemos ir a pagar la fianza de Matt.

-¿he?... ¿de qué me perdí?

-Es historia larga…..solo sé que gabumon nos llamó mientras veníamos hacia acá, porque no tenían dinero suficiente…algo de que puso a un guardia dentro de un contenedor de basura.

El compañero de Davis miro confundido al otro ser digital, esperando una mejor explicación….¿desde cuándo ese rubio le ha dado por poner gente dentro de basureros?...El tipo tenía un carácter fuerte …fuerte, no demente.

-luego te explico.

Luego de verlos salir, Veemon fue a ver a su compañero quien hace rato no se aparecía….

-¡Davis!... ¡¿Qué TE PASO?!...¡tengo que llamar a Joe….¿he?...estaba viendo una noticia, tal vez esto tenga algo que ver….

El hombre de cabellos burdeo estaba desmayado en su celular en sus manos, en este se leía la noticia _:" la compañía de transmisión de programas por internet vía paga, Netflix adquirió los derechos del anime "death note"….próximamente se hará un "live action", la serie será adaptada para el público estadounidense, los personajes Ligh y L serán nombrados como Nat Wolf como LaKeith Stanfield originarios de Seattle…"_

El dinosaurio no entendía del todo, porque la sobrerreacción de su compañero…Quien luego de un rato se despertó y cuando volvió a leer la noticia….Se re desmayo.

(death note y netflix no me pertenecen)


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

 _-"…..vamos Tk…sabes que no te lo pediría sino fuera importante."_

El rubio se mordió el labio incomodo ante la petición de Koushiro a través de un holograma…..El pelirrojo científico le pedía que llevar un cheque de la fundación que precedía nada más y nada menos que a Rocio Lee, para que continuara su investigación…..

 _-"sé que es inusual Takeru pero los bancos por el fin de semana largo ya cerraron y necesito_ _enviar ese cheque…lo haría por teletransportador pero están en revisión…_

 _-Aquí funcionan._

 _-Si…los de Japón….los de Alemania no, eso lo sé por qué soy yo los que los estoy revisando…un favor a un amigo mientras estoy en esta conferencia. Apenas he logrado reparar uno que puede mandar cosas a Japon y mi Lee no tiene teletransportador en su consulta._

 _-mmm…..espero que esto no sea una excusa para "ya sabes que" y no termines usando para un artículo sobre embarazo masculino._

 _-¡¿queeeeeeeeeeeeee?!... ¡Takeru me ofendes!"_

El hermano de Matt lo pensó un minuto…Izzy era su amigo y a pesar de su inmensa curiosidad, es buen un amigo y a los amigos no se les niega favores….

-ok….iré apenas me desocupe.

-esplendido, te mandare el número de mi cuenta junto a un poder notarial apenas corte la transmisión"

La llamada holográfica se cortó mientras Izzy buscaba los documentos necesarios…

-¿y se la creyó?

Tentomon llego cerca de él con una charola con tazas de café, para para él y otra para su humano….

-completa…..No entiendo ¿Por qué Tk hace tanto lio?, es un procedimiento seguro además de que es joven.

-aja…el informe que vas a hacer sobre embarazo masculino, si es que Tk acepta….

-oh, lo va a hacer, según mis cálculos existe un 9,999999% de que lo haga.

-mmm…Si Joe te escuchara te criticaría por falta de ética y Gomamon pensaría que necesitas un chaleco de fuerza. O soltaría alguna bromita sarcástica.

-Tento…a veces hay que olvidarse de la ética para obtener avances. Sino nunca hubiera podido lograr el gato perro o el loro pulpo.

El digimon insecto hubiera continuado reclamándole, sino hubiera pasado volando una mosca y este comenzara a preguntarse si estas piensan…"Vivir en su propio mundo" le facilitaba bastante la vida con este humano.

* * *

Mientras que en Japón

Patamon acompañaba a su humano en el "tramite" que le encargaron, no podía dejarlo solo por lo que ha pasado últimamente….Para sus adentros agradecía que cuando los padres de Tk se divorciaron su madre le puso su apellido…Seria más incómodo anunciarse con el apellido de Yamato con el guardia al que ataco cerca.

El hombre con un ojo morado, cuello ortopédico y una muleta, ni si quiera advirtió que el idiota que lo ataco y este hombre de aparecía agradable eran hermanos, ambos eran rubios/ojos azules además de atractivos sin embargo distinta cara….También estaba que el hecho del ataque no salió a la luz pública, gracias a que Cody, el abogado entre los "elegidos" lo convenció de aceptar un acuerdo con una "jugosa" compensación….

-he, Pata….esperame aquí afuera.

-bien Tk.

El humano entro dejando solo al digimon con el asistente de la doctora, ambos se miraban con un aire tenso…

-¿y? , ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien ¿y tú pat?

-también.

Wizardmon miro serio al ser enfrente de él, su instinto siempre le dijo que este tipo de "gay" no tiene nada, además de que a veces el siente…el modo en que mira a Gatomon…no….no puede pensar esas cosas…..ellos son solo amigos…El digimon mago sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esas dudas….

-¿te sientes bien?

-si…..es que tengo un poco de sueño, ¿café?

-¿es todo lo que tienes?

-Es todo lo que los humanos adultos beben….aunque han salido informes de que produce cáncer de estómago en exceso….

-¿Qué?

-ignórame, revistas médicas es todo lo que tengo para leer por aquí sin contar a las revistas de embarazadas…..odio esas cosas. Es peor que tratar de razonar con Veemon…..No se lo digas pero ese tipo es un idiota. Más idiota que la insoportable de Palmon.

¿Cómo es posible que Gatomon le guste este ser de datos?...Eso a "la olla con alas de murciélago" era incapaz de comprender…..

-Amigo, necesitas salir más.

-ejem….si no quieres café, puedo ir por una leche con chocolate.

Al ser volador le encantaba esa bebida en especial si en lugar de chocolate era cacao, sin embargo se estaba cansando de que por ser dulce, amable y gentil…Lo vieran o gay o un eterno niño o el amigo del amigo…Menos le gustaba que este tipo lo viera de ese modo….

-no, café está bien.

* * *

Mientras que en la consulta…

La mujer de cabello verde corto tomo el cheque guardándolo con cuidado, para poder cambiarlo el lunes a primera hora…

-le agradezco Sr. Takashi haber venido a entregármelo, hubiera tenido varios problemas sin ese dinero.

-No se preocupe Dr. Lee, de nuevo me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi hermano….él puede ser a veces….mmmm…ha….ejem….."Poco ortodoxo".

La ginecóloga chileno/japonés se acomodó sus lentes (gafas)…."poco ortodoxo" no es el modo en que ella se referiría a un hombre cuyo solución de problemas es meter a un hombre dentro de un basurero luego de noquearlo….Si no hubiera sido que el Dr. Koushiro le imploro que ella no pusiera ninguna denuncia, ese bárbaro estaría en juicio….

-No se preocupe…últimamente he recibido muchas llamadas disculpándolo…desde su cuñada, pasando por su cuñado, el Dr. Koushiro, el Dr. Kido, su esposa, un empresario de fideos….en fin….hasta una presentadora de un programa de tv estadounidense me ofreció hornéame un pastel...eso sin contar los mails que recibí junto a las llamadas de los digimons miembros de su grupo…recibí llamadas hasta de un tipo que hacia alpinismo en los Alpes….si no los conociera pensaría que ustedes los "elegidos" son como una gigantesca mafia organizada.

-"je je je je je"…glup…no….solo somos muchos y somos unidos.

El rubio comenzó a transpirar preguntándose… ¿Cuántos de sus aliados en los "elegidos" a nivel mundial habrán llamado a esta doctora?...

-ya veo. De nuevo le agradezco las molestias por venir aquí….ha y si podría decirle al Sr. Motomiya que deje de enviarme "donativos" de fideos, no es que no agradezca…como mencione en una entrevista, me gusta ayudar a los pobres pero en el albergue ya no tenemos espacio.

La gota de transpiración de Takashi aumento…maldito Davis, solo a ti se te ocurriría sobornar con fideos y eso que Veemon le juro que Davis ya no hacia esas cosas…..La última vez que uno de los elegidos se metió en una pelea, Motomiya lleno la casa del afectado de raciones de fideos…..

-lo hare, no se preocupe.

Tk por impulso, queriendo mirar cualquier cosa que lo sacara de esa conversación, miro una foto de bebé…

-no sabía que tenía hijos.

-¿Qué?...oh eso…es uno de los niños que ayude a nacer, la madre me lo mando luego de que el tratamiento que le hice a su marido resultara sin problemas, porque ella no podía…

Roció dejo de hablar, consciente de que el tema incomodaba a su consultante….

-No se preocupe, el tema ya no me incomoda tanto…..Hikari casi no lo habla.

-¿Lo ha superado?, ¿van a adoptar?

-esteeeeeee.

-lo siento…..sé que somos vecinos pero yo….

-no se disculpe…como ya dije, no hay problema.

¡Demonios!, ¿Qué debía hacer?...Lee nunca imagino que poner esa fotografía que le mandaron en agradecimiento de una pareja, cuya esposa era incapaz de mantener un embarazo más allá de los 2 meses, armaría tanto lio….

-el bebé de esa foto…. ¿no tuvo ningún problema?, ya sabe por….

-no…..con el tratamiento de hormonas y la dieta adecuada…además que desde la implantación del ovulo fecundado de la esposa hasta la cesárea, es con altos estándares de seguridad…nació saludable el bebé.

-ha y una vez que acaba, el hombre…. ¿se queda con el útero?

-En realidad….eso depende de lo que decida…algunos deciden que se le retire y otros lo dejan por si acaso desean más hijos en el futuro.

-esteeeee….no es que lo esté considerando…es…"investigación para un libro nuevo"….ejem…pasando al tema de la fecundación, ¿conoce el término"bebé de diseño"?

-Sr. Takashi en mi experiencia, es absurdo temerle a los tratamientos genéticos….se han acabado con varias enfermedades gracias a la alteración genética…aunque algunos médicos temen que nos pueda llevar a nuevos tipos de cáncer o que los bebé serian menos hijos de sus padres por ser técnicamente "comprados", yo opino que cualquier herramienta que ayude en la especie hay que usarla.

-¿quiere decir que usted la usa en sus procedimientos?

-Señor, aclaremos un punto….que yo concuerde con la ingeniería genética no significa que obligue a usarla, si uno de mis pacientes no la desea, yo respeto su decisión.

El rubio miro su reloj, ya se le hacía tarde para su cita con su editor…Levándose le dio la mano a la mujer de cabello verde corto saliendo, topándose con Wizardmon y Patamon tomando café con miradas "nada amistosas"…..

-vamos pat, ya es hora de…

-¡señor Takashi espere!

La ginecóloga llego a su encuentro con un volante…

-tenga, es para su investigación.

El volante decía "técnica de útero artificial y las 100 dudas que la gente se hace"…Poniéndose rojo como un tomate guardo rápidamente aquel folleto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta como si le fuera a estallar en el rostro…

-esteeeee….gracias, lo consultare con mi urólogo….para "la investigación del libro".

-¿para qué?, también soy Uróloga…necesite ese conocimiento para realizar el procedimiento.

Takashi se sintió un idiota al leer en la placa de la entrada a la consulta: " _Dr. Roció Lee ginecóloga/ Uróloga"._ ….

-se lo agradezco, tal vez otro día cuando su agenda esté disponible, vamos Patamon.

Al salir Patamon sobre su cabeza no dejaba de mirarlo levantando una ceja (no tiene, imaginen el gesto) incrédulo….

-¿investigación para un libro?

-Una palabra a esto a Kari , Gatomon o cualquiera que conozcamos y te dejo sin galletas un milenio.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

El volante decía "técnica de útero artificial y las 100 dudas que la gente se hace"…Hacia un tiempo que Takeru lo dejo escondido en un estante de su escritorio, como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar….No sabía si quiera ¿Por qué no lo tiro a la basura?

Un mes había pasado y el maldito volante continuaba en su escritorio. Escondido de Kari para evitar darle "ideas"…Oh Hikari, su dulce Kari, el amor de su vida…..Aun recuerda lo radiante que se veía en su vestido de novia , que contrasta con lo triste que se ve su semblante ahora, no se lo ha querido decir pero su tristeza le agrega años a su rostro….¿la tristeza añeja? Quién lo diría.

Y todo porque ella no puede gestar un bebé sin que su sistema inmune lo "masacre" literalmente, oh dioses del digimundo, ¿Por qué?, si es una mujer tan buena ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar justo a ella? . Todo lo que ella desea es "una bendición", un "paquetito de alegría", una mezcla entre su ADN y el de ella... Un/a pequeñito/a quien acunar por las noches. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir? ¡Homeostasis santísimo!... ¿Por qué les es tan fácil tener niños a gente que no quiere tenerlos, adolescentes que no usan protección…en fin al resto de la humanidad, menos ellos?

Después de las locuras que les tocó vivir en su inusual infancia, cosas que volverían demente a cualquiera, cosas más allá de su comprensión, cosas que más de una vez lo han hecho preguntarse ¿si haberse subido a ese autobús hacia un campamento que jamás llego a conocer, fue una buena idea? No es que se arrepienta al 100%, ha ganado mucho además de que el solo quería pasar más tiempo con su hermano mayor luego del divorcio de sus padres…..aun así ¿Por qué a sus progenitores no se les ocurrió mandarlos a pasar el verano con su abuela?

 _-"¿en qué piensas?"_

Su atención se dirigió a su compañero digital, quien lo miraba preocupado….Hacia un rato que estaba con el computador encendido, sin escribir ni una palabra….

-¿estás bien?

-si…..es solo estoy en blanco, este capítulo nuevo está costando que salga.

-mmm….aun puedo llamar a tu editorial para….

-estoy bien pat…..solo necesito un café.

Patamon conocía lo suficiente a este rubio para saber que no es el capítulo lo que le preocupa…Es "otra cosa".

Maldición…. ¿por qué los humanos no podrán reproducirse con huevos por gracia de los dioses, como ellos?...No habría tanto jaleo con eso de la concepción y el proceso posterior…. ¿qué hacer? Ha pasado un mes y este problema no se va a solucionar solo.

No es que él no tenga sus propios problemas….Wizardmon podía ser quien ayudara a Gatomon en el pasado, podía ser quien se sacrificó por ella por su naturaleza de preocuparse por los demás más que de el mismo y valorar a sus amigos…. ¡pero de que ese mago espantapájaros de ropa morada y cabello pelirrojo era un bastardo romántico, lo era!... ¿Qué? la "olla con alas" piensa cosas que jamás dice.

El compañero de la doctora Rocio Lee no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de insinuar lo feliz que es con gatomon, lo genial que va su relación…..Jamás lo insinúa en público, solo cuando ellos están solos el muy desgraciado…..El dulce digimon comienza a pensar que ese mago de cuarta intuye que el de gay no tiene nada… ¿dulce?...vah….como le gustaría decir que es brutal, lleno de odio….y que se lo crean en vez de reírse en su cara.

Lo peor es que la insinuación del compañero de la humana de cabello verde coroto chileno/japonés…..Nadie se lo cree…Agumon insiste que está exagerando, Gabumon también….La única que le cree es biyomon….quien le ha aconsejado que lo grave y se lo mande a gato…podría estar haciendo eso…

-mhhhhhhh….ejem…

-¿seguro que estas bien?

-yep.

Tk…..no podía dejarlo solo en esto….Patamon no será tan listo como Tentomon pero se defiende bien en el área…..veamos…. ¿Cómo soluciona esto?...

-¿tienes dulces de menta?

El rubio quien tenía "la cabeza en otra parte", contesto sin pensar….

-en el cajón.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, para su consternación…..El cajón estaba abierto con el maldito volante a plena vista con un par de caramelos de menta arriba….

-¿dijiste que lo botarías?

-esteeeeee….es para un libro.

-ok.

-¡enserio!

-te creo, TK.

El Sr. Takashi rojo como un tomate, cerró el dichoso cajón, sin poder impedir que el ser de datos lo sacara, por poco aplanándole los dedos en el proceso.

-a mí no me engañas, es en esto en lo que pensabas ¿cierto?

-…. ¿tan transparente soy?

-para mi…..tan transparente como el cristal….

-¡si le dices algo a Kari….

-Ya se…..ya se….solo contéstame una cosa ¿tan terrible es?, según entiendo las hembras de tu especie lo llevan haciendo desde hace eones. Por lo que supongo que no debe ser tan abominable…además según se, tú y Kari siempre han querido niños ¿correcto?...no entendió ¿Por qué es tan importante para ustedes quien sea el que….

-No es eso.

-¿entonces qué?

-es que lo que Kari quiere…no es el objetivo final, por asi decirlo….es "el método"….es inusual.

-¿y?...que sea inusual no significa que sea malo.

-no….no….es complicado….no sé cómo…

-tomate tu tiempo.

El escritor se sentía más cómodo con la cara dulce de patamon, también estaba de que al ser volador lo podía seguir perfectamente a donde fuera hasta obtener una respuesta…..Fiuuuu…..suerte que su castaña estaba en el supermercado, sino….seria muchísimo más complicado hablar de esto con ella presente…

-es….tendría que posponer varios proyectos, reacomodar mi agenda…..eso junto a las incomodidades de la gestación.

-las mujeres lo hacen.

-¡yo no soy mujer!

La risa del pequeño ser, le dieron ganas de ahorcarlo…si tuviera cuello… ¿él tiene cuello?...por su forma casi ni se nota….

Al ser digital la risa no se le pasaba, la cara de indignación del humano enfrente de él, no ayudaba en hacerla parar….

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-JA JA JA JA JA ja…lo siento, creo que es por nervios… ¡ay Tk!... ¡Solo te van a poner un recipiente para que el bebé pueda crecer!, no te van a salir senos, ni "te la van a cortar", ni a kari mágicamente le va a salir un….

-¡Pata!

-lo siento….solo digo, que no importa ¿Quién lo lleve?...tu continuaras siendo el papá y Kari seguirá siendo la mamá….tampoco creo que un día su niño en la adolescencia entre de golpe con la duda existencial de ¿Quién lo pario?

Tk de solo imaginarlo le dio un ataque de risa…..La idea ya no le parecía tan terrible…Claro que no diría ahora, se esperaría un poco…..luego del escándalo que hiso en contra de la sugerencia.

Por su parte Patamon se sentía más aliviado, no sabía ¿Qué ocurriría ahora?...Lo que ocurriera de ahora en adelante es cosa de Takeru…Por su lado, esto lo considera una victoria…Un cumplimiento al deber digimon con su humano….

-tu celular suena.

El tierno ser, tomo una especie de botón adherido bajo su ala/oreja, que con un comando de voz se convirtió en un mini celular…obra de Izzy….

-¿ha?...es un mensaje de gatomon…..ha, se está divirtiendo en su cita con wizardmon. Llegará algo tarde.

Una Victoria agridulce….Por lo menos no le han enviado…..error….si vienen fotos, maldición.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Biyomon en el living, estaba tomando té con Patamon, incrédula de lo que escuchaba…

-¿Fotos?, ¿estás seguro?

-¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?... ¡están en su Facebook ahora!

Biyomon no se veía muy convencida de que fuera Gatomon la que envió esas fotos, ella no es su amiga precisamente pero no creo que la compañera de Hikari sea del tipo que se saca "selfies" (autofotos) , menos del tipo romántico…

-MMMM…sé que ahí están….

-¡te lo juro!, a ver…mi celular tiene buena conexión, te puedo mostrar….

-ok…ok…..eso no era lo que intentaba decir, es que….no quiero meterme donde nadie me ha llamado pero….

-¿pero….?

-¿no piensas que esto de las "selfies" es muy extraño?...Gatomon nunca se tomaría una sola, a menos que "otros" se la tomaran, ¿captas?

-….No.

La pareja de Gabumon se llevó una ala/mano por el rostro ofuscada…A veces la inocencia de este digimon masculino, la agotaba…. ¿será inocencia o exagerada bondad?...Lo que sea, ella lo tendrá que aclarar…..

-solo pregúntate….. ¿Quién le tomaría esa foto?

-…..No…no lo creo, sé que últimamente se ha portado…Gatomon nunca lo creerá ni aunque su vida dependa de ello….¿estas segura?

-Nope…pero buscare pruebas….ya lo veras….

-esteeeeeeee….solo para aclarar, ¿es de wizardmon de quien hablamos?

-Pat….necesitas comenzar a "captar" más las cosas…te lo juro, voy a encontrar pruebas de que wizardmon es un desgraciado…Veemon no se lleva bien con él, él me va a ayudar…

-¿no se supone que eres la "digimon del amor"?, no deberías intentar romper relaciones….los dioses se enojaran….

-¡Que se enojen!... ¿y qué harán?... ¿lanzarme un rayo que me desmaye o me mate?

Justo el sonido o lo que parecía ser el sonido de un rayo, se escuchó afuera… ¿Sera obra de los dioses del digimundo o solo el inicio de un evento natural sin relación a ellos?...Por si las dudas, la dama rosada va llevar un par de ofrendas a los templos… No es que ella sea fanática religiosa, solo por si acaso…

-ejem…..y hablando de "desmayos"…¿crees que Kari ya despertó?

Si no fuera por las plumas, se notaría el sonrojo de vergüenza… ¡diablos!, ¡se le olvido de que por eso había venido con Sora!...Kari sufrió un desmayo apenas regreso del supermercado….Hacia rato que Sora estaba con ella junto a Tk esperando que Joe acabara de examinarla…Gatomon quien acababa de llegar de su cita, también estaba en esa habitación…Cálmate Biyo, mantén la calma y has como si no te olvido…Glup…gabu tiene razón, se está volviendo tan chismosa como Palmon…

-No lo sé….. ¿Estará embarazada?

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del ser volador….Eso sería hermoso…Su sonrisa se esfumo recordando lo que la ginecóloga/proctóloga dijo sobre el sistema inmune de la humana…

-tu sabes que eso es imposible y si ocurriera….el bebé no duraría ni cinco minutos vivo.

-ups…no quise…..perdona….

-No, está bien….supongo, a veces a mí también se me olvida…ese desmayo ocurrió por otra cosa…..

Flash Back…..

 _-"Takeru, Patamon… ¿me ayudan con las cosas?"_

Al verla notaron que traía una cara de "me ayudan a cargas estas cosas, par de vagos o los destrozo"…..Así que al ver esa "gentil cara", decidieron ayudarla a cargar las compras del supermercado ….Cosas pesadas… ¿Qué paso?, ¿se trajo el supermercado entero o qué?

Ellos estaban tan ocupados cargando bolsas y ordenándolas que no notaron que la cansada castaña caminaba en dirección de la oficina de su marido…..Por su cara debía tener dolor de espalda….

Su marido a veces también tenía luego de estar sentado en mala postura en un intento de mantener su "flujo creativo"…Por lo que a veces tomaba ibuprofeno, que el dejaba en su escritorio cosa que su esposa sabia….

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

-¡HIKARI!

El par dejo de ordenar mercadería para ir en dirección al grito…En el piso estaba la castaña desmayada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con el volante de la doctora Rocio Lee entre sus manos…

-¡mierda!, ¡no debimos dejar el maldito volante sobre el escritorio!, ¡kari, Kari, respóndeme dime algo!

-¡llamare a Joe!

Lo último que vio el ser digital al salir para llamar al médico de los "elegidos", fue a su compañero tratando de reanimar a su esposa, cuya sonrisa no se la borraba nada…

Regresando del flash back….

-entonces, fue la impresión.

-O demasiada felicidad….lo que sea.

En se momento, Gomamon salió rápido de la habitación…

-¡¿Qué paso?!...¡Kari esta grave!

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo pat?!...¡ella no está muerta!, no lo está…. ¡¿Cierto?!

El ser acuático los miraba decidiendo si decir un comentario sarcástico o ponerse serio…Ese par, parecía un par de histéricos sacados de telenovela mexicana. Si elige la primera opción Joe se enojaría con él por no ser profesional, Gatomon le llenaría la cara de arañazos…Él no puede permitir que su hermosa cara, sea dañada…

-Antes de que se pongan a "llorar a mares", Kari está bien….despierta, fue solo la impresión…ahora debo ir por sedantes.

-¿Y para que necesitas sedantes?

-Por qué Biyo, Joe necesita sedarla…..Apenas se despertó comenzó a besar y abrazar llorando a Tk , eufórica…Llevamos media hora tratando de convencerla de dejarlo. Comprendo el motivo de su alegría pero si no la paramos, Tk se va a quedar sin oxígeno.

El ser digital fue por el maletín de su comparo a sacar la aguja que requería, regresando a la habitación…..Patamon quiso acompañarlo pero Biyomon lo detuvo…Intuyendo de que este instante era mejor dejar dormir a la castaña y hablarle cuando estuviera más calmada.

-Pat, antes de que deba entrar a acompañar a Sora…tengo que preguntar, porque apenas Mimi y Palmon se enteren no me van a dejar en paz hasta saber detalles y tú sabes que ellas son capaces de inventar lo que sea….

-¡Por favor Biyo, ve al grano!...o el que va a necesitar un sedante voy a ser yo.

-…. ¿por qué Tk tenía un folleto de esa doctora?

-Investigación de un libro.

Esa explicación ni el digimon de la esperanza ni la digimon del amor, se la creían…Mirándose mutuamente incrédulos…..

-¿en serio?

La compañera de Sora no se lo creía…..Según su opinión era la peor excusa que ha escuchado…..por el momento va a hacer que se lo cree….

-yep…es enserio.

El compañero de Takeru nunca se lo creyó, ni cuando fue el mismo rubio en persona quien se lo dijo apenas salían de la clínica….Por el momento va a seguir con esa excusa, dejando que sean los involucrados quienes den los detalles.

-te creo….si me disculpas, tengo que ir por Sora.

\- ….Lo de wizardmon….ni una palabra a gato.

La compañera de la esposa de Matt, no dijo nada….Luego decidiría si hablar con la compañera de Hikari o con el mago vestido de morado….Ahora solo se concentrara en llevarle un Té a Sora , quien debe necesitarlo luego de intentar separar al rubio de la castaña.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

-Que porquería…. ¿y a los jóvenes de ahora les gusta esto?

Ahí estaba Takeru leyendo un fanatic por su celular, uno llamado "les juro que no estoy loco….eso creo", una porquería sobre un asexual que….agh…una cosa rara de "south park"…..y el otro llamado "veneno" de un juego que el sinceramente le desagrada…ambos escritos por una demente sin imaginación que una tal "Joya blanca" que en otro medio aparece como "Asirisgkesdreams"…agh…..Y ya se preguntaran ¿Qué hace Tk leyendo fanatics?...Una palabra."Fanfiction"…Mimi lo obligo a que se pusiera a leer sobre el "mpreg" para que se hiciera a la idea, cosa que en lugar de animarlo lo motivaron a leer sobre cualquier otra cosa….Mientras espera sentado rodeado de bolsas con cosas de bebé…Era bolsas llenas que para colmo de todo el mismo tendría que cargar, mientras Mimi impulsaba como una adicta a las compras a kari a llevarse la tienda entera….

-… ¿Por qué no Salí asexual arromantico?

Imagínenselo….Sin interés en ningún género ni si quiera romántico…..Podría estar escribiendo tranquilo en su casa…..No…..no podía pensar de ese modo, si así fuera nunca hubiera sido capaz de tener la bella relación con Kari….Lo que le gustaría no que Mimi no estuviera en sus vidas o se hubiera enterado del "folleto"….

¿Y cómo acabo cediendo a ir de "buena gana" a una tienda de bebés?...

* * *

Flash Back

Todo comenzó un dulce día lunes….Estaba en medio de una reunión con su editora y unos asesores para su nuevo libro….Cuando…..Desde una pasillo se escucharon ruidos….Oh dioses del digimundo, que no sea su hermano tratando de entrar, agarrándose a golpes con los guardias, solo para enfrentarlo por no decirle que "hipotéticamente" será tío…Error…

 _-"¡QUIERO SER LA MADRINA!"_

¡Mimi dando una patada entro a la sala de juntas!... ¡¿Qué demonios hacia ahí?!...La gente presente en la reunión se miraba confundida al ver a una chef estrella de la tv estadounidense, en medio de su junta….El rubio solo se quería morir….¡dioses del digimundo!, ¡si están ahí abran el piso y hagan que se caiga por ahí!.

La pelirroja de modo "sutil" y con su sutil me refiero a jalarlo del brazo…Saco al esposo de Hikari mientras el sacado, daba intentaba pedir un receso a quienes se miraban confundidos…

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?!...¡Hello!... ¡VAS A TENER UN BEBÉ Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!...¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?!, ¡¿ACASO NO TENGO SENTIMIENTOS?!

Las secretarias fuera de la sala de juntas los miraban confundidas…..Mimi daba un espectáculo como si ella fuera la amante de tk….O la esposa de Tk quien acaba de enterarse de una infidelidad y está lista para golpearlo con su cartera (bolso) hasta dejarle un ojo morado…

-Mimi, baja la voz.

-¡¿Qué BAJE LA VOZ?!...¡SIN VERGÜENZA!... ¡SOY TU AMIGA, YO DEBI SER LA PRIMERA EN SABERLO!….. ¡YO!

-Mimi por favor, ni si quiera me he hecho el procedimiento para…

-¡ESO LO DICES POR NO DEJARME SER LA MADRINA BUAAAAAAAAAAA!

Eso lo dijo la compañera de palmon con voz de sirena….Olviden la imagen melodiosa de la mujer con cola de pez entre las rocas cantando una canción con las olas del mar de fondo…..Con "sirena" me refiero a sirena de policía…..El tono del llanto iba en aumento….pronto el piso entero estaba poniendo atención….

-¡Ok, ok…serás la madrina!

La pelirroja paro en seco de llorar, pasando a reírse como una niña mimada a quien le han dado en el gusto…Incapaz de continuar soportando el show que ambos daban, la llevo a su oficina mientras patamon intentaba calmar la situación afuera en especial con su editora quien comenzaba a enojarse…

-¡voy a anunciar esto en mi próximo programa!...será…

-Mimi…mimi….por favor, tienes que escuchar…

-¿escuchar que?...lo escuche de Davis, quien lo escucho de cody, quien lo escucho de Veemon, quien lo escucho de Tai, quien lo escucho de agumon, quien lo escucho de Gabumon, quien lo escucho de Matt, quien lo escucho de Sora, quien….

Oh Sora…Lo lamenta por su hermano pero va a matar a su cuñada….No es cierto…

-Ok…ok…ok…ok….el chisme se expandió rápido, lo entiendo…tienes que entender…

-awwwwwwwwww…..mírate, hasta se está notando, tus ojos brillan.

El rubio trago saliva, algo sonrojado…..Hacia años que no hacia deportes como cuando era joven y no por eso estaba gordo….Digo…aún se mantiene…

-¡quieres escuchar!...aun no voy a la consulta de Roció….Ni quiera hemos hecho el tratamiento aun….Mira, si es que…y solo si es que decidimos hacerlo….tu serás la madrina pero por favor…. ¿Podrías dejar de gritar y hacer show?, mi editora me va a matar.

La compañera de palmon se puso pensativa, por un instante…

-solo si vamos a comprar ropa de bebé.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Qué te acabo de decir?!

-lo se…..lo se…lo se…lo se…míralo de este modo, tendrás tiempo de aprovechar ofertas antes de que el niño sea un hecho.

* * *

Regresando del flash back….

De ese modo acabo en esta tienda….Le disgustaba la idea de tener que ser el "borro de carga" de la loca chef…por otro lado, adoraba ver a su castaña sonreír cuando sostenía la ropa de bebé….

-Awwwwwwwwww… ¡mira este mameluco hikari, tiene el dibujo de un angelito!

-Sip…es lindo.

¡Ay Mimi!, ¿Cómo llevarte la contraria?...El rubio le pediría ayuda a su cuñado, ya que es político y debe saber sobre cómo ganar una discusión…Si el castaño compañero de Agumon también lo tenían de "burro", en ese instante estaba cargando 5 cajas de zapatitos siguiendo al par de compradoras…Y hablando de Agumon, él estaba en otro punto de la tienda con….

-Me cuesta creerlo.

El digimon naranja movía la cabeza negativamente ante lo que su amor inconcluso, le decía….

-Sé que no es precisamente comunicativo pero es una buena persona…nos ha ayudado en batalla, a Gatomon en especial.

-Ese es el punto, Gatomon….es por ella por lo que te digo esto….wizardmon puede que sea un buen amigo y un buen guerrero…. ¿En lo romántico? Es un desgraciado….

-¡Biyomon!, ¡eres la digimon del amor!, no puedes…

-Lo se….que los dioses me perdonen pero es la verdad…..ese mago, no le conviene, por favor tienes que ayudarme…Veemon ya está en esto…

-¿Veemon?... ¿no me digas que aun siente cosas por ella?

-Ese no es el punto….tienes que escuchar…

-No, tu eres la que tiene que escuchar…..vas a separar a una pareja que se ama por que…. ¿una suposición basada en una selfie?...voy a hacer que ni si quiera tuvimos esta platica….

-pero Agumon….

-Tranquila, no le diere ni a Gabumon de esto…..voy a ir a ayudar a Tai con las cajas…

El compañero de Taichi se alejó, aun quería a esa pajarita rosada… ¿lo suficiente para hacer esa locura?...No….

 _-"¿a ver?, ¿Qué planeabas con mi chico?"_

Palmon llegaba a su lado luego de sacarse unas selfies cerca de una cortina, ya que sus seguidores de "Instagram" le pedían fotos a diario…

-mmm…. ¿Acaso estas tratando de quitármelo?

-¡Palmon, yo jamás…

-¡Ja Ja ja ja ja ja!...¡bromeaba!...ya en serio, ¿Qué tanto chismoseaban?

La pajarita rosada le mostro una foto donde parecía Wizardmon abrazando a la dama blanca, sin que esta se diera cuenta….

-MMMM…..pésimo filtro…..amateur…

-Agh, no es la foto….se la enviaron a Patamon….

-¿y sospechas que fue Wizard ya que Gato no es capaz de sacarse una foto ni aun su vida dependa de ello?...vah, no pongas esa cara de "que sorpresa, esta chica piensa"….es lógico que el pelirrojo lo hiciera, siempre he notado que hay algo distorsionado en el….Siempre he pensado que él no le conviene, solo no lo he dicho porque dicen que soy una chismosa entrometida, que solo busca el chisme.

-Pues tu "chico" no opina igual, espero que Veemon pueda….

-¡¿Veemon?!...espera, ¿el ex de gatomon está metido en esto?...es el que menos influencia tiene...no puedes poner a un ex en este asunto, ella va a creer que es por celos….pufff…..para ser la "digimon del amor", sabes poco sobre él….Bueno, mientras no se te allá ocurrido la tonta idea de mandarlo a hablar con ella.

-Obvio que no.

-MMMM… ¿y le dijiste que no fuera?

-¿para qué?

-Huff…amiga, debiste hacerlo…..Punto uno…..él va a ir sin dudarlo…punto dos….ella no le va a creer nunca que no es por celos….punto tres…me encantaría ayudarte en esto pero…la clínica de la doctora Lee es una de los nuevos patrocinadores de mi programa de tv con Mimi, estoy con las manos atadas.

-Diablos…esto cada vez se está complicando…

-Dame tu celular.

-¿he?..¿Para qué?

-Para dárselo a Tentomon, tonta….es el asistente de un científico especializado en un área relacionada con internet, si alguien puede analizar un celular es el.

La dama rosada se puso las manos en las caderas levantando una ceja (no tiene imagen el gesto) desconfiada, ante la flor antropomórfica quien continuaba esperando que le pasaran el teléfono móvil con la mano extendida.

-Hace 5 minutos dijiste que estabas con las manos atadas.

-No soy idiota, se lo que dije…. ¿Ayudarte públicamente?...jamás…. ¿en el anonimato?, la cosa cambia.

* * *

Mientras tanto…

-Gatomon tienes que escucharme…

-Yo no tengo nada que escuchar….Veemon terminamos, entiéndelo.

-No es por eso….no vengo como ex, vengo como amigo….hay algo raro en ese tipo….

-¿raro?...ese "tipo", como le llamas se sacrificó por mí y no voy a permitir que lo difames solo por una tonta foto.

\- ¿no te parece raro que te tome fotos sin que te des cuenta y las envié a….

-Vee….estoy harta de esta conversación, vete, prometí a Kari que limpiaría el piso antes de que llegaran de sus compras y ni si quiera he comenzado.

-Gato yo….

-Vete, vete antes de que te arañe.

El ser azul con una breve despedida se fue…Mientras la digimon en forma de gato blanco con guantes se llevaba una mano/pata a la cara… ¿acaso a ese dinosaurio azul le costaba tanto verla feliz con otro?

* * *

Regresando a la tienda de bebés….

Como a Mimi se le termino el dinero en su tarjeta de crédito y no quería ir a un cajero automático….Mando a Patamon…. ¿Qué?...por su trabajo como asistente de Tk tiene un par de dólares….La novia Ocasional de Koushiro Izumi con una enorme sonrisa, le pidió que fuera a elegir un chupete, como regalo de su ahijado (el cual ni si quiera existe aún).

Claro como él es el "digimon de la esperanza", el de la eterna sonrisa que como un tonto personaje estilo Disney, con una enorme sonrisa tiene que ir a perder el tiempo escogiendo chupetes para un bebé que no existe, mientras el maldito del novio de su amor platónico, le manda fotitos como si no existiera el mañana…Sabe que no tiene pruebas para probar que wizardmon es quien se las manda….¡maldición tiene que ser el!, quiere estallar, quiere gritar…..¡pero nooooooo!...¡es el maldito digimon de la esperanza, por lo que tiene que ir con una enorme sonrisa a elegir….!

 _-"¿necesitas ayuda?"_

Sus pensamientos pasaron a segundo plano, cuando una dulce voz lo distrajo topándose con un par de ojos azules verdosos cálidos que lo miraban….Era una especie de digimon acuático, pequeño como el….de tono rosado con un corazón rojo en el pecho, de enrome alas, aletas y con una especie de cola en punta en vez de pies, usando un anillo sagrado alrededor del cuello, como el que gatomon suele usar en su cola….Solo que este montón de datos, le queda mejor…

-¿he?

Marineangemon desde que trabaja ayudando a su compañero en su negocio de elementos para bebés, había ganado suficiente experiencia para saber la diferencia, entre los que se quedan mirando el estante de los chupetes tomándose el tiempo para elegir y los que se perdieron entre las 30 marcas disponibles…Por lo que mantenido la cálida sonrisa, la digimon marina espero que su cliente saliera de su estupor para repetirle la pregunta calmadamente...

-¿quieres que te ayude?

-esteeeeeee…. ¿es tan obvio?

-Ji Ji Ji Ji Ji…..no pongas esa cara, no hay necesidad de sentir pena, es normal en los primerizos… ¿Cuántos meses?

-¿he?

-¿Cuántos meses tiene tu bebé?

-¡¿M….mi bebé?!...No….no….es….mi compañero…planifica….

Patamon se sintió un verdadero idiota por esa oración, Gatomon de escucharlo ya le hubiera lanzado una broma… pero Marineangemon con toda calma, tomo uno dándoselo…

-es el que más llevan para los "baby shower"….cálmate, respira, no es tan fatal muchas parejas planifican a sus niños hoy en día y es muy dulce que acompañes a tu compañero humano en esto, muchos digimons inventan excusas para no venir por considerarlo tedioso. Si me necesitas estaré cerca en la zona de mamelucos, atendiendo a otros clientes.

Pat no sabía si estaba despierto o soñando, porque una chica extremadamente dulce solo se ve en las series de Tv.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

-¿y cuando dura la consulta?

-Lo que tenga que durar Pat.

Patamon soltó un suspiro mientras ojeaba distraído una revista…..Tk había venido a hacerse una revisión para el "procedimiento" de la Dr. Lee, Joe se ofreció a acompañarlo pero por alguna razón no quiso que el digimon de la esperanza entrara…¡Y eso que lo ha visto en peores condiciones!...Por suerte afuera en la sala de espera estaba Gomamon…

-"eso no dice mucho….."

También estaba Gabumon…..en una pantalla, gracias a la "magia" de una versión ultra actualizada de Skype, el digimon de la amistad podía estar ahí por teleconferencia…Mientras en otra pantalla Matt "acompañaba" desde la distancia a su hermano menor, mientras el rubio mayor estaba en una misión de la NASA con su digimon, ya que Matt(Yamato) era astronauta…

-¿y que más quieres que diga gab?, todo depende de los exámenes que se haga.

-¿y cuáles exámenes son esos?

-Ni idea Gabu, Joe no me quiso decir…o mejor dicho no tuvo tiempo, estuvimos vacunando todo el día en "ciudad primaria", me sorprende que aun tenga ánimos de venir a acompañar a Tk…. ¡Demonios!, le prometí a Tentomon que le avisaría y mi celular esta sin carga….

Al lobo digital algo en esas palabras no le gusto…..Según sabe, ese insectote no le interesan esas cosas, hasta la idea de tener sus propias crías le da alergia…. ¿porque de repente y sin previo aviso le interesa?

-¿y para que quiere saber tentomon?, ¿desde cuándo se interesa en estas cosas?

-pues….. ¡Quédate con las ganas metiche!, ¡por los dioses del digimundo!, ¡se te contagio lo metiche de biyomon!

-¡Hey, mi esposa no es….

-Pat, ¿me prestas tu celular?, te pago la llamada el siguiente mes.

-Hm…..Me dijiste lo mismo hace un año.

-No es mi culpa ser un galán con un gigantesco atractivo, que le llueven las chicas….salir a cenar no es barato…

-No hables demasiado….

Patamon le entrego su teléfono móvil, apenas lo hiso recordó que olvido borrar una foto…El compañero de Joe al ver la foto, lo miro de forma picara…

-"Hola", ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-¡¿vas a mirar o vas a llamar?!

-"Huy, discúlpame don juan", no sabía que yo no era el único rompe corazón por aquí…. ¿quién ese ella?

-…..Nadie.

-¿ella?... ¿de quién hablan?

-¿nadie?, puedes "nadie" es bastante linda, amigo me alegro de que al fin lograras olvidarte de…

-¡Ya amigos, no me dejen fuera de la conversación!

-Pasa que nuestro amigo, tiene novia.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡Pata!, ¡¿ y que hay gatomon?!

-¡NO E…..mmmm…

El ser con alas de murciélago por orejas, se tapó la boca al notar que los demás pacientes en la sala de espera lo miraran. Lo último que quería ver era a ese molesto de Wizardmon caminando hacia ellos para averiguar el motivo del escándalo…Mejor dejar a ese mago espantapájaros con sus quehaceres atendiendo el teléfono al otro lado de esa sala.

-Trabaja en la tienda de bebé donde Mimi y Palmon nos "secuestraron" para ir a Tk junto a Kari , Biyomon, tai y Agumon….Ella no significa nada para mí.

-Pues, para que no signifique "nada", le tomaste una foto sin que se diera cuenta.

La mirada desaprobatoria del caballeresco Lobo digital, no ayudo en hacer sentir a Patamon menos vergüenza, tampoco la risa arrogante que soltó el lobo marino digital…¡demonios!, extraña los tiempos en que eran inocentes…

-No soy un degenerado….ella se me acercó a ayudarme a elegir chupetes, accidentalmente le tome una foto, luego ella regreso y me dio su número por si quería que me enviaran el catalogo, porque los niños cambian de chupetes según la edad…o eso ella me dijo, no sé si sea cierto o solo para venderme más chupetes.

-Pat, sé que el hecho de que nuestro compañeros sean hermanos, eso no nos hacer hermanos a nosotros….pero no deberías ir por la primera hembra que te sonríe…Gatomon desde hace años "que no te da la hora" pero deberías continuar intentándolo….

-¡¿Qué él lo continúe intentando?!, por si no lo notaste, ella cree que él es gay…

-Ellos viven juntos….

-¿y?, eso no los vuelve un matrimonio, es hora que nuestro amigo continúe con su vida.

-Yo no pienso que el debería rendirse tan fácil, sé que a veces es difícil lo sé, me paso lo mismo con biyomon…..pero si continua lo va a lograr.

Para el ser acuático…Ya era momento de que ese lobito en la base lunar, fuera a analizar una piedra o lo que sea…..

-AHCV….crahs…..flisssss…..lo siento gabumon la señal…. ¿qué?...no te oigo…..crasshhhhh….fliiissssssss…¿Gab?...shssssssss…crassssssshhhhhhh…adiós.

Sin que el lobo astronauta fuera capaz de evitarlo, la pantalla fue apagada por el asistente del dr. Joe Kido….

-Ahora escúchame con cuidado porque no lo voy a repetir…tengo 5 pacientes con Joe después de esto y una noche asegurada con unas gemelas….Esto no es una tonta película romántica, tampoco es una película "Disney" donde mágicamente Gatomon se va a levantar una mañana loca por ti y va a llegar acompañada de un mágico arcoíris a decirte de que eres el amor de su vida y wizardmon un patán…. Mientras que… ¿Cómo se llama la dama que te quieres ligar?

-¡Gomamon!...ejem… Marineangemon.

-Solo mírala, es una cosita sexy de primera…..si comparamos a este bomboncito con Gato, de 1 al 10, ella es 20…hasta el nombre de ella es sexy…..es sexy, rosada, es soltera y se nota que le gustas….no me vallas a venir con lo del catálogo, eso apesta a excusa para volverte a ver.

-¿y qué quieres que haga?, ¿Qué la llame para ver chupones?

-Antes de que me lo discutas, déjame revelarte algo que aprendí viendo a Agumon….no te rías en serio, si no ¿Cómo crees que atrajo a Palmon?...ejem….El café…..según nuestro amigo naranja, tiene 3 funciones…..1-mantenerte despierto…2-mantenerte despierto durante largos debates en la ONU , muy útil si tu humano es diplomático y a veces por la seguridad de ambos mundos debes ocultar "cositas"…3…la función más importante , por la que los humanos inventaron ese horrible bebida amarga…sirve para ligar sin que se note que ligas...has una investigación casual.

-MMM….tal vez un café sea una buena opción, chocolate no…..hace años que se extinguió la planta de cacao por las plagas…..shift, lo extraño.

-Yo también.

Mientras que en el consultorio de la doctora Roció Lee…..

-todos tus exámenes salieron bien y si lo deseas podemos agendar un día para el quirófano. Si me disculpas Wizardmon me acaba de decir por telepatía que unos pacientes quieren regentar una consulta y también quieren hacerme un par de consultas.

Apenas la mujer de cabello verde de origen chileno/japonés salió. El dr. Kido noto que el rubio no parecía nada feliz con la noticia….También lo noto el hermano de este, quien estaba presente en una pantalla por la teleconferencia….

-¿Qué pasa….Takeru?...cuando me llamaste para que te acompañara pensé que esta visita era idea tuya.

-era mía….en parte joe, lo que pasa….

-¿fue idea de Kari?... ¿Verdad hermano?

El escritor movió la cabeza positivamente, le era imposible mentirle a su hermano mayor, ni de niños lo logro….

-Agh, no puedo creer que aun continúe obsesionada con eso de los bebés, sin impórtale tu opinión, voy a pedirle a Sora que tenga una charla…

-No es necesario, Taichi ya tuvo una charla con ella y ya se calmó….No es lo que piensas hermano…quiero una familia….por un lado pero otro lado…..no sé.

-Takeru….sabes bien que tanto yamato como yo no tenemos hijos, no te podemos decir si la paternidad es buena o mala…

-¿esa es tu opinión como médico?

-es mi opinión como amigo Matt….. ¿Mi consejo?, tienes que tomarlo con calma, pensarlo, hablarlo con calma con Kari sin NADIE externo a ustedes dos….

El peli azul le lanzó una mirada de amenaza al rubio en la pantalla. A veces el "elegido de la sinceridad" sabia dar miedo, aunque muchas personas no lo crean.

-…..son ustedes los que van a tener el bebé…..si lo tienen o no, es su decisión que deben tomar SIN hermanos mayores.

-¡ya basta!, yo no me meto tanto en la vida de Tk.

El calmado/centrado doctor mostro una semi sonrisa sarcástica…..Una faceta que rara vez se ve en él, lo que contribuyó a la teoría de Koushiro de que en el fondo los compañeros humanos tienen más en común con su compañero digital de lo que ellos mismos vislumbran, puntos en común pero no iguales…Cosa que Davis siempre le debate, luego de comerse 3 tazones de tallarines llenos junto a Veemon, quien también le gusta comerse 3 tazones de tallarines llenos…

-"tanto en su vida"… ¿y por eso amenazaste a todas las chicas durante su época de universidad para que no le transmitieran ninguna enfermedad venérea?

-¡eso no es verdad!

-¡te llamaban el loco del condón!, lo sé porque hice un semestre en esa universidad…. ¿cómo tenías tiempo para ir del entrenamiento de la NASA en Estados Unidos a una universidad Japonesa en segundos? …es un misterio…no, miento….para eso está el digimundo y sus puertas, lo que te permitió comportarte como una mezcla de "seudo pervertido" y "mamá oso".

El rubio espacial sonrojado corto la comunicación, mientras su hermano no paraba de reírse.

Mientras que en la Luna….

Gabumon se rasco la oreja impaciente…..El siempre sospecho que Gatomon sentía lo mismo que patamon solo que ella no quería admitirlo….o eso era lo que Biyomon siempre insistía apenas salía la discusión…

-demonios, esto a Biyo no le va a gustar…solo espero que esto no llegue a oídos de palmon o se van a enterar hasta en la china.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Días después…

-MMMMMM…MMMMMMMMMMM…..nope.

-¡¿Por favor?!...¡¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo explique?!, es por amistad.

-disculpa, ¿tengo cara de ser el digimon de la amistad?, no hagas esa mueca, no te voy a ayudar Palmon.

La planta antropomórfica se mordía el labio con enfadado, aguantándose el "rosario de insultos" que quería decirle al insecto por negarse a hacerle este favor.

Por su lado Tentomon, estaba más interesado en esperar la llamada de Gomamon, para ver si el "sujeto de pruebas"….digo….el paciente de la doctora Lee se va a realizar el procedimiento…..Es la única forma que Izzy realice su investigación en base a esa operación, sin que lo acusen de experimentar en humanos…..Otra vez…..al vagabundo al que le intento ponerle una cola robótica, no le hiso mucha gracia…...¡Gracias al cielo que los dioses del digimundo lo hicieron como es!, si no viviera en su "propio mundo", se lanzaría por la ventana….corrección, se lanza hoy mismo…..

-Antes te preocupabas por tus amigos.

-Aun lo hago….tu no me has presentado argumentos.

-¡¿argumentos?!...¡¿Qué te acabo de decir?!

-Solo escuche un montón de suposiciones y conclusiones basadas en esas suposiciones, las cuales están basadas en otras suposiciones de Veemon, Biyomon y tú, porque sin fundamentos piensan que Wizardmon es el "diablo" en persona, olvidándose del modo en que ayudo en la guerra.

\- agh….lo de la guerra es punto a parte…..me refiero a lo romántico, ¡por favor, ayúdanos!, mira, te doy lo que sea…lo que…Me comprometo a darte el pastel que vamos a hacer en mi show con Mimi, ¡qué diablos!... ¡te doy los pasteles la temporada entera!

-Vah….¿parezco Agumon?.

-¿y qué quieres?... ¿dinero?

-¿No te has fijado en el lugar?...gracias a Izzi tengo tanto dinero que podría comprarme una pastelería y tragar hasta que me diabetes…. ¿a los digimons les da diabetes?, me pregunto si yo fuera a" ciudad primaria" y….

-¡Ya deja eso!... ¿qué quieres?

-Que Mimi saque a Izzy por un día.

Palmon estaba preparada para cualquier locura, lo más excéntrico….por un momento pensó que este digimon de mentalidad inusual le pediría un rinoceronte con plumas rosadas…..Ya se veía a si misma sacándole plumas a Biyomon para pegárselas con pegamento a un rinoceronte con ayuda de Veemon…. ¿que Mimi saque a Izzy?, es demasiado común para el…

-¿he?, ¿Qué pasa?

-"Nada"…esteeeeeeee… ¿Por qué de repente quieres que Izzy salga?, ¿tanto te importa su vida romántica?

-¿Importarme?...pusssss…Kou puede salir con quien se le dé la gana , cuando se le dé la gana…..al igual que cualquier digimon, aprecio a mi humano y adoro estar en el laboratorio, ¡pero Izzy no ha tomado vacaciones en años y si él no las toma yo tampoco!.¡Ni si quiera respeta los días feriados!...No me importa lo que Mimi haga con él, mientras llegue vivo y yo puede pasarme el día en un flotador en la piscina, tomando piña colada, me basta… ¿trato?

Apenas el insecto digital estiro su brazo con aguijón, ella lo tomo con su mano/liana para luego entregarle el celular de biyomon….

-dalo por hecho…yo jamás estuve aquí, ¿ok?

-Oki do…guardarte el celular, no lo necesito para probar que Wizardmon fue quien le mando esas fotos a Pat….si es que fue el mago y no otro…como sea, pronto lo sabremos.

La sonrisa pronto se le borro del rosto, al recibir un mensaje a su propio celular…..

-¿Qué sucedes?, ¿el macho con quien engañas a Agumon te manda mensajitos?

-¡pudrete!

-¿Qué?, por tu personalidad pensé que no serias muy fiel.

Ella le hiso "cierto gesto con el dedo" que hacen los humanos enojados, para luego mirar el mensaje….De Gabumon, ¿un mensaje desde la luna?, la tecnología de las telecomunicaciones sí que ha avanzado…..el mensaje decía :" _no sé si debería decirte esto, ya que transgrede la privacidad de Patamon, pero Biyomon me conto lo que están haciendo y me dijo que me dejaría durmiendo en el sofá por un año apenas regrese de mi misión , si no lo hago….Lo que pasa es que Patamon cuando fue a la tienda de cosas de bebés…."_

-¡NO!... ¡¿Esto tiene que ser una broma?!...¡justo en mis narices, maldición!

-¿Qué sucede?

En una tienda de Bebés…

Una linda digimon rosada dulcemente acaba de atender a una pareja de humanos quienes no sabían ¿a qué temperatura desinfectar los chupones (chupetes)?. Fue hacia la zona de descanso a tomarse un café…

-hm….como extraño el chocolate.

 _-"¿ y al final llamo?"_

Marineangemon mientras soplaba su bebida caliente, vio a su humano acercarse…

-vamos, no soy idiota, sé que no le diste ese folleto de nuestra tienda, solo para "asegurar una venta".

-no se ¿de qué hablas?

-¿olvidaste que veo las cámaras de seguridad?...no me mires de ese modo, es el único modo en que evito que los empleados nos roben los pañales de marca…como sea, ¿lo vas a llamar o te vas a quedar esperando la vida entera a que se decida?

-te repito que no se de lo que….

-Marin, vi cómo le hacías ojitos a es patamon…. ¡Ya deja de actuar como una tonta y llámalo!

La dulce digimon no sabía qué hacer, esperaba que ese precioso ser digital la llamara para cotizar…..Un mes y nada… ¿debía llamar ella?, su humano le vivía intentando de eso de las "hembras empoderadas" pero….ella le agradaba eso de que fue el macho quien llamara….Alguien tan dulce, lindo y simpático debe tener a millones de hembras, no se interesaría en una fea marisco digital como ella…¿acaso es tan mucho pedir encontrar a un macho digital que le gusten las cosas lindas y el chocolate tanto como ella?...¿dónde encontrar a alguien de ese modo?...¿un wizardmon?...No….esos tipos pelirrojos con traje de mago, los encontraba demasiado ególatras, no sabía ¿Por qué?, era una impresión suya….

 _-…"seguramente debe tener a una novia preciosa, como una gatomon o alguien muchísimo mejor que yo…"_

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿he?..."Nada".

-a mí no me pareció a "nada"…voy a ir a la bodega a hacer una lista de los insumos y si para cuando vuelva no lo has llamado, lo hare yo.

Marineangemon una vez sola, dejo su tacita con café a medio tomar en un mesón, jugando nerviosa con su collar dorado… ¿llamar o no llamar?... ¿ser una hembra empoderada o una romántica a la antigua?...Por poco se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando su celular sonó…

 _-"¡¿HOLA?!...ejem… ¿hola? emporio de…."_

 _-"¿hola?... ¿Marineangemon?...esteeeeeeee…..no sé si me recuerdas, soy patamon….el digimon que venía acompañando a un rubio por…"_

 _-"¿la situación especial?"_

 _-"yep….resulta que al final, parece que si va a haber un bebé…..creo…..mientras tk no cambien de opinión y me preguntaba si….si….¡ya deja de molestarme Gomamon, no voy a ….."_

 _-"¿he?"_

 _-"je je je je…perdón, es un viejo amigo que está de visita en casa y no para de mol….un momento por favor"_

La dulce digimon espero pacientemente, ignorando la voz de patamon al otro lado del teléfono, discutiendo con otro que debía ser el tal Gomamon, que le decía que la invitara a un motel con cama de agua….Luego la voz de un tal Joe pidiendo a Gomamon que dejara de decir esas cosas, que cuando lo conoció no era así….. Luego de media hora que ponía a prueba la paciencia de la digimon, quien estaba a punto de cortar la llamada….

 _-"disculpa la demora…."_

 _-"descuida, ¿me decías que ya estarían pensando en el bebé?"_

 _-"si, yo…me preguntaba ¿si podríamos agendar una reunión para hablar de chupetes y ropa de bebé?"_

 _-"como no, estaré encantada de hacerte un asesoramiento…. ¿el jueves a las 16:23hrs estará bien?"_

 _-"fabuloso, el jueves entonces"_

Marineangemon sonriendo anoto la fecha en su agenda…. ¿Qué?, le gustaban las agendas….Notando que su humano había estado espiándola escuchando toda la conversación con mirada picara….

-Ni una palabra ¿ok?

-tomo nota pero conste, que si hay boda…el padrino tengo que ser yo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

¿Cita?, ¿Quién dijo que era una cita? Puede que esté en una cafetería del digimundo, rodeado de parejas comiendo cosas dulces acompañadas de bebidas amargas… ¡pero de cita nada!...Es solo una _"reunión agenda da para ver cosas de bebés…"_

 _-"disculpe la demora…"_

Los pensamientos del compañero de tk se volcaron en la dulce ser de datos que le sonreía….

-oh no, descuida acabo de llegar.

Ella llevaba una carpeta que dejo sobre la mesa….

-¿un catálogo de chupetes (chupones)?, ¿en serio?

-¿ha?, ¿es una broma?

-es que…..olvídalo. Me distraje "je je je je"….es que todo este asunto del bebé me tiene la cabeza….je je je.

Patamon se sintió el más grande idiota del universo, eso fue lo más idiota que ha dicho en la vida, ¿Por qué nunca aparecen criaturas con las que pelear en momentos como este?, por suerte esa hembra no lo noto.

Marineangemon si lo noto, fue lo más idiota que ha escuchado en su vida. ¿Por qué nunca aparecen criaturas con las que pelear en momentos como este?...Aunque lo que dijo sonó tonto, este macho se ve tierno, por lo que lo dejara pasar….

-lo entiendo, a veces pasa…como podrás ver tenemos una gran variedad, incluida una nueva marca Premium hipo alergénica. ….

El café/blanco mantenía la sonrisa y el hilo de la charla…..sobre chupetes, media hora escuchando sobre textura, colores, figuritas….Aburrido era lo menos que se sentía….¡por los dioses que hembra tan aburrida!, aunque técnicamente esto es una reunión de "negocios"…..¡dioses!, ¡voz monótona!

 _-"hey, pongan el juego….."_

El ser digital no supo ¿Quién dijo eso?, pero lo agradece…..Apenas la pantalla de la tv del lugar se encendió, su atención se puso totalmente en las imágenes, en realidad todos…..Era un torneo de peleas, donde un gabumon y un agumon se golpeaban con todo intercambiando llamas y rasguños….

-¡wow!, ¡¿viste eso?!

-aja…ahora si volvemos a….

-¡mira eso!...vah, eso no es justo….¡empate!...Gatomon no le gustaría eso….

-¿perdón?

-Oh mira eso…ahora peleas en pareja, cuando digievolucionabamos en seres angelicales, nuestros ataques sincronizados rompían huesos, gatomon siempre….

Todos estaban fascinados…..Menos Marin….Los únicos deportes que se veían por aquí eran carreras raras o torneos de pelea….y este era el ¿quinto?, ¿sexto?, ¿séptimo de este mes?...Y este chico que sigue diciendo… _"cuando gatomon esto…", "gatomon aquello…"_

Marineangemon se la paso media hora escuchando sobre la tal Gatomon….lo que le faltaba, un tipo que no se ha olvidado de su ex o que esta obsesionado con esa hembra…. ¡hay Marin, que suerte tienes!

Tanto escuchar sobre esa tal gatomon, le quitaron las ganas de luego de tener esta charla, invitarlo a ver una película y tener un "tiempo extra"….

Apenas el torneo termino y la atención de Pat volvió a la dama rosada, esta estaba con una cara de purgante….

-oh disculpe, estaba distraído.

-ha estado muy distraído el día de hoy, si no está interesado en nuestros productos, le sugiero que visite las páginas web de nuestros asociados.

-esteeeeeeee… ¿podemos agendar otra reunión?

-Estaré ocupada durante esta semana, sin embargo podemos mandar a otro entrevistador para que le muestre el catalogo. Si me disculpa tengo otras reuniones con otros clientes que atender.

-pero…..

-¿le doy un consejo?...vuelva a intentar a tener algo con Gatomon, no se ¿Por qué terminaron? …por la cantidad de veces en que la nombras, se nota que aun la quieres.

La dama rosada se alejó, dejando al caballero café/blanco como un tonto….

-¡demonios!, ¡tengo que sacármela de la cabeza!

Mientras que en la clínica de la Dr. Lee….

-No me interesa.

Gatomon miraba seria a Biyomon quien le comentaba lo que su pareja le comento….Esperando a que Tk y Kari acabaran con el procedimiento.

\- ¡No te das cuenta!, el….

-¡Si me vas a decir que wizardmon no me conviene y pat si, Veemon se te adelanto! ….arg… ¡¿Qué tienen todos en contra de wizardmon?!...¡¿acaso olvidan lo mucho que nos ayudó?!...¡él se sacrificó por mí!

-Puede que en la guerra ayudara, en eso no lo discuto, le debemos mucho en ese punto…..Ya no estamos en guerra y en cuanto a lo romántico el….

-No te creo…

-¿no me crees?

Biyomon esperaba no tener que hacer esto pero no le quedaba de otra, ya veía a Gabumon criticándola, a Agumon diciéndole que no debió meterse y a Palmon aplaudiéndola por esto….

-me voy a odiar muchísimo por esto mañana…

De un bolso que traía saco un celular….

-….sé que es lo correcto.

…Mostrándole imágenes a Gatomon… ¿de ella?... ¡¿CON SU NOVIO?!...ella no recuerda haber permitido que se las sacaran….en realidad ella nunca permite que le saquen fotos….cuando puede evitarlo…

-¿tu…tu….

-Si te lo preguntas, yo no te las saque…se las mandaron a Patamon de tu teléfono.

-Imposible, yo….

-Tentomon las rastreo…

 _-"no lo hagas"_

Esa voz en su cabeza….La compañera de Sora miro en dirección al mago que atendía a unas personas, ese tipo con poderes psíquicos podía ser peligroso….

-biyo, ¿Quién las mando?

 _-"puedo meterme en tu cabeza cuando sea, no querrás saber lo que puedo hacer…"_

-Biyomon, dímelo….

 _-"puedo hacerte loca….."_

La digimon podía enfrentar lo que sea…Lo que sea que no afecte su cabeza….Enfrentar a alguien que la puede dañar de forma física, es distinto a alguien que puede dañarla de modo psicológico….¿podrá también con Sora?...

 _-"si puedo…..con todos"_

-¿Biyo?

-aaaaahhh…..disculpa olvide que prometí a Matt llamarlo para avisarle, ¿Cómo sigue su hermanito?...nos vemos.

La dama rosada/azul nerviosa se alejó, dejando la dama blanca confundida….

-….maldición.

La compañera de Kari enojada a más no poder sin impórtale que el compañero la doctora chilena/japonés continuara registrando pacientes…jalándolo de su capa lo llevo hasta el cuarto de limpieza, encerrándose con el…Mostrándole las garras en forma de amenaza…

-tienes 5 minutos para que me expliques, ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

-No entiendo lo que dices…

-Claro que entiendes…..si entiendes… ¿piensas que la paz me volvió idiota?...yo también tengo habilidades psíquicas…sentí como te metiste en su cabeza…. ¿qué hiciste?

-Yo no hice nada….

EL sonido del teléfono del mago, mostrando un holograma que le acaban de mandar interrumpió la charla o mejor dicho la pelea a punto de comenzar…

-es Lee….dice que la operación salió bien….el útero artificial se implanto, ahora necesita que yo vaya por el ovulo fertilizado de Kari para la segunda parte….felicidades, tu humana será madre de un modo extraño, deberías estar feliz… ¿me vas a dejar salir o voy a tener que empujarte?

Aun molesta abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar…

-esto aún no ha terminado, wizard.

-¿sabes?, necesitas conocer otras amistades. Las que tienes se meten demasiado en tu vida.

-¿eso fue una amenaza?

-Consejo.

La compañera de Kari se quedó inquieta…..Sentándose pensativa….

 _-"¡vine apenas Sora me mando el mensaje!, ¡¿Dónde ESTA EL BEBÉ?!"_

La imagen de Mimi llegando dando una patada a la puerta de entrada, seguida de Izzy quien cargaba una montaña de bolsas de compras, la distrajo, en realidad distrajo a todos en el lugar…. ¿y cómo no podría hacerlo?...No todos los días vez a la presentadora de un programa de tv de cocina estadounidense, llegar gritando como una loca a una clínica de fertilidad, con una mascarilla de palta (aguacate) a medio poner en el rostro….

Izzy por su parte estaba rojo de vergüenza…En un minuto estaba cómodo en su laboratorio y al otro Mimi llego para llevarlo arrastrándolo de un brazo, para que fuera su "mula" de carga porque había una liquidación de 50% en una tienda de zapatos, al siguiente instante estaba cargando bolsas mientras esperaba que a Mimi le hicieran un tratamiento facial y apenas le pusieron la mascarilla, la mujer salió corriendo como una loca gritando ¿Quién sabe dioses digitales que cosa? Por lo que vio en su celular….Luego le cobrara a la elegida de la inocencia, la cuenta que él tuvo que pagar en el salón de belleza…

-ejem…Mimi es imposible que el bebé este aquí….en realidad ni si quiera es bebé como tal sino un cigoto….

-¡ay, ya bueno tu entiendes!... ¡Gatomon, helllloooo!... ¡¿no estás emocionadísima?!...¿he?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿pensé que estarías más feliz?

-No es nada, es solo cansancio por la espera larga.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

-¿a ver si entendí bien?...

¿Quién lo mando a hacer esto?, ¿Quién lo mando a meter a gomamon en su vida personal?...Mírenlo el ser acuático lo miraba tal como el director de "ciudad primaria" lo regañaba por robarse los dulces…

-….te dije TRES VECES antes de que salieras a tu cita…

- _"reunión de negocios"_

-Pat, fue una cita y lo sabes…..te dije tres veces que por nada del mundo mencionaras a tu ex… ¿y qué fue lo primero que hiciste?

-tu sabes que jamás he tenido….

-sabes a lo que me refiero, no me cambies el tema.

¡Demonios!, ¿Por qué de todos los doctores en el mundo tenía que venir justo al consultorio del compañero de este ?. Sinceramente lo prefería a él, Gabumon lo estaría criticando como si Gatomon fuera su esposa, biyomon igual, palm tal vez se moriría por el chisme, agumon ¿Quién sabe?, tentomon ni se interesaría en el tema y Gatomon….bueno, ella esta tan metida emocionalmente con wizardmon que ni si quiera le interesaría.

-Amigo, no quiero sonar ni repetitivo ni como personaje secundario de película romántica pero…tienes que entenderlo, Gatomon nunca va a verte como un pretendiente…..ella te ve como….

-¿mejor amigo?

-No….como una "hermana mayor".

-¡demonios!... ¿por qué todos piensan que soy gay solo porque me gustan los dulces, el arcoíris y las peluches?

-debe ser porque calzas justo en el cliché.

El compañero de tk le lanzo una mira de ira, que no se atreva a olvidar de que puede soplar tan fuerte que lo puede mandar a la ciudad siguiente.

-hey, cálmate…..lo dije sin pensar, no me culpes a mí, culpa a la tv y las películas…..en fin no te preocupes, encontrare el modo de solucionar esto con MarinAngemon…Solo acuérdate cuando te den ganas de hablar de tu "amor platónico" que Gatomon nunca va a decir que Wizardmon es….

Mientras tanto…..

-…..un idiota.

Gatomon se había ofrecido a comprar unas cosas para el bebé, que aún es cigoto…cielos, Kari esta tan ultra emocionada con el tema de ser mamá que no podía esperar…..Kari no estaba con ella, estaba con Tk por la revisión pero si estaba Davis...Pobre hombre, se notaba a un kilómetro que aún estaba atraído por Hikari, hasta el punto que cancelo una reunión de negocios solo para ir a comprar piyamas con figuritas de angelito, solo porque esta se lo pidió….Mientras el humano de cabello burdeo se paseaba por la tienda fantaseando como si comprara un piyama para el bebé que tendría con la castaña, la dama blanca hablaba con…..

-en eso tienes razón, me alegra que al fin lo notaras.

…..Veemon, el dinosaurio azul también sentía cosas por su "amor imposible" pero a diferencia de su humano, el ya no fantaseaba con ella….bueno a veces….él sabía que ella nunca estaría con el…..sin embargo si tenía que elegir para ella entre pat y el mago, elige a pat….

-Gato, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que al fin lo dejes….

-no voy a dejarlo, necesito averiguar primero bien las cosas antes.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿pero acabas de decir que es un idiota?!...¡per….pero…has estado media hora quejándote de que se metió a la mente de biyo y no te dijo la razón!

-lo se…pero en la guerra….

-¡ya deja de pensar lo que ocurrió hace años!... ¡¿Cuánto demonios vas a darte cuenta de que patamon es quien te conviene?!

-¿es una broma?, ¡es gay!

-¿y cómo lo sabes?

La compañera de Kari se incomodó ante la pregunta, todos se voltearon a verla con miradas inquisidoras….Los humanos por estos días se toman muy en serio de esto de las orientaciones sexuales, si dice algo que parezca "equivocado"….mejor ni pensarlo…Ella espero a que dejaran de observarla para contestar.

-pues su aptitud, ya sabes.

-Si tomamos la "aptitud" en cuenta, tu serias lesbiana.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿y por qué no?, calzas en el cliché, como patamon calza con el cliché de gay.

Ella hasta el momento no lo había pensado de este modo, ella cuando lo conoció por cómo se comportaba, llego a la conclusión de que era gay y nunca se preocupó de cerciorarse o de preguntarle siquiera.

-¿crees…que debería preguntarle?

-¿no crees que te demoraste bastante para eso?, eso debiste preguntárselo hace años.

Mientras tanto en el consultorio de Joe Kido…

-¿estás seguro?

-Tk, ¿no lo ves en el monitor?

-sip, es que…no he sentido nada, ningún malestar ni nada, ¿estás seguro de que la Dr. Lee….

-solo fue hace un par de días, ya vendrán los vomitos.

El rubio no tenía nada en contra de la Dr. Lee pero si alguien debía monitorearlo, seria alguien de confianza en un horario donde no se encuentre con miradas inquisidoras o gente que le haga preguntas raras sobre "su estado"….Para eso le basta su hermano, desde que llego la cara de purgante del otro rubio no se le ha quitado ni con los regaños de Sora….

-¿estás seguro que…

-por quinta vez Tk, estoy bastante seguro…..lo que estás viendo en la pantalla es tu bebé…

 _-"cigoto, querrás decir Joe…"_

Tampoco le agradaba que Izzy estuviera aquí, no porque le cayera mal sino porque se la pasaba sentado cerca tomando notas, si no lo conociera está escribiendo una investigación sobre el tema usándolo como conejillo de indias….Por suerte la incomodidad de Takeru fue notada por Tai, quien vino a conocer a su "sobrino", sin delicadeza agarro del brazo al rubio astronauta con ayuda de Agumon….

-Izzy ¿sabes dónde puedo tomar un café?

-¿he?, Como no, sígueme.

-Ok, Matt tu vienes conmigo….

-¡pero que!…..no, suéltame… ¡¿SORA?!

-a mí no me mires.

-Nos vemos luego chicos, acuérdense de tomar un video, lo quiero para mamá….no lo sueltes Agu.

-Si Tai.

Gabumon estuvo a punto de responder a la mirada de auxilio de su humano, la mirada de su esposa junto a la humana de esta lo detuvo, haciendo que el lobo digital mirara a otro lado mientras su humano "delicadamente" era sacado a tomar café…Finalmente decidió seguirlos, si no lo hace Yamato (Matt) se las cobraría y con creces…

Una vez con los "sobrantes" fuera Sora se acercó a su cuñada quien se veía notablemente molesta por la aptitud del hermano mayor de su esposo…

-discúlpalo, es que Matt…..ya sabes cómo es, cabeza dura….no piensen que está en contra ni nada….hablare con él, lo prometo.

-tranquila Sora, supongo que esto se veía venir.

La castaña lo que acaba de decir a ella misma le sonó tonto ¿y qué?...Fue lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento, además no deseaba darle demasiada importancia, mientras el vientre aun plano de su esposo era revisado. Lo admitía, era un modo inusual en el que ella formaría una familia con su amado rubio sin embargo al fin su sueño…..el sueño de ambos se cumplía, eso era lo único que le importaba.

Porque, este también debía ser el sueño de Tk para que finalmente accediera a hacer esto ¿cierto?


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

"En la salud y en la enfermedad, para bien o para mal"…..Cuando el cura que los caso pronuncio esas palabras, el juro que haría lo que fuera por su amada castaña, lo que sea, cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz…

-¿seguro que no quieres té?

¿Quién imaginaria que ese "lo que sea" lo llevaría hasta esta situación?...Lo que comenzó con una leve nausea, se convirtió en horas abrazado al wc….y Kari no ayudaba preguntándole a cada minuto, si necesita algo…

-Tk…. ¿si quieres puedo llamar a Joe?

¡Por los dioses del digimundo, solo quiere que lo dejen en paz!...¡¿Cómo esa estúpida no se da cuenta que necesita silencio?!, no que le toquen la puerta a cada rato…..Amaba a esa mujer con su alma, en serio…pero en ese momento solo quería ahorcarla, eso si su estómago lo deja…..

-¿Tk?

¡Si no quiere que le hablen, menos quiere que le abran la puerta!...Enojado le lanzo un peine que encontró en el piso, en la mañana suele ser súper desordenado para prepararse para trabajar….

-¡por la mierda, déjame en paz por 5 malditos segundos!

-¡TAKERU!

-¡LARGO MALDITA ####...AGH….MI ESTOMAG…AGHHHHHH…!

La castaña decidió alejarse, nunca espero que su adorado rubio se convirtiera en un ogro….

-Nunca imagine que el olor a mi almuerzo provocaría esto.

Ella siempre se preparaba el almuerzo para llevarlo al trabajo, sincerándose esto lo provoco ella, ¿Quién la mando a hacerse guiso de pescado?...Y eso sin contar con que Takeru se queja de que el perfume que ella usa apesta, si antes le encantaba…..eso de que el olfato cambia con el embarazo es cierto….

-voy a tener que llamar a su trabajo.

Eso sin contar con que su gusto también cambio…"basura" es el termino más suave para la comida que ella prepara…Eso sin contar porque gracias a su perfume, Tk la ha mandado a dormir al sofá por que no soporta tenerla cerca….Con gran pesar va a tener que tirar su perfume favorito, si quiere que su marido la deje dormir en la cama esta noche….

-cálmate Hikari, solo será por 1 mes…el primer mes, acuérdate de lo que te dijo Sora.

Respirando profundo fue hacia el living, en el sofá estaba su cartera, la tomo buscando su… ¿y su celular?...estaba segura que lo dejo en su cartera (bolso)….

-estaba segura que anoche…Gatomon, ¿viste mi teléfono?

-lo dejaste cargando anoche en tu habitación…. ¿cómo sigue tk?

-igual que ayer.

En realidad esa era pregunta de cortesía, el escandalo era tal que se escuchaba claramente….Lo que en realidad la dama blanca quería preguntar era ¿Cómo estaba hikari?...

-las náuseas le pegaron duro.

-yep…en un rato más iré a comprarle un medicamento que me recomendó Sora.

-fue una suerte que Mimí desistiera de hacerle el "baby shower" en estos días. Hubiera sido un desastre.

La imagen de su marido gritándole a medio mundo, rodeado de globos de colores, no se hiso esperar….Con lo popular que es Mimi, ese incidente hubiera salido en cada programa de tv de farándula conocido…"escritor hormonal le grita put### a popular chef de tv americana"…"astronauta de fama internacional se pelea con todos en la fiesta en honor a…."….Ya se imagina a policías arrestando a ambos rubios, uno por insultar y el otro por "defender" a su consanguíneo…

-ya veo a Matt peleándose con medio mundo por molestar a su hermanito.

-Hikari, no es por nada…pero creo que debes dejar de usar perfume por un tiempo por….

-ya se Gatomon, ya me di cuenta…..Ya vuelvo, cuida a Tk pero sin tocarle mucho la puerta por que se altera.

Obvio que no iba a tocarle la puerta, con lo que vio le sobra como advertencia…..Mientras no note nada raro o de cuidado, va a dejar que el compañero de Patamon, vomite lo que se le dé en gana….Y hablando de Patamon, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?, hace rato que no lo ve…..

-No puedo creer que deje solo a su humano en un momento como este.

El deber de todo digimon es estar junto a su humano, para bien o para mal…. El debería saberlo, esa olla con alas por lo menos debería estar con el rubio o sosteniéndole el cabello o con toallas de papel para ayudarlo a limpiarse…. ¡pero ya vera!, ella le va a decir sus verdades…

 _-"tranquilo tk, con calma"_

Al ver que al abrirse la puerta del baño, salía Patamon consolando a Tk quien tenía una cara de purgante de 3 metros, hacia su habitación para que se recostara….Gatomon se sintió como la reina de las tontas…..Últimamente ha estado muy estresada, ¿el motivo?, comienza con W y termina con N….Ese mago que tanto la ayudo en la guerra ahora le daba dolores de cabeza…

Llevan semanas peleando por que él no le quiere ni admitir que el intervino en la mente de Biyomon, ni que él le tomo fotos sin que ella lo notara…Wizardmon cada vez que hablan o por teléfono o por telepatía….Siempre la acusa de no apoyarlo como él siempre la apoyo….que todo era idea de sus amigos o que ella imagina cosas….

Comienza a pensar que lo que Veemon dijo era cierto…..Wizardmon no le convenía….No, no podía ser…tenía que haber otro motivo….ese mago la ayudo tanto….ella aun lo quería…lo quería tanto…..necesitaba tanto creer…aunque con solo pensarlo se sienta una _tonta….creer que el pelirrojo no sería capaz de esas cosas…Necesitaba tanto….._

 _-"lo se…pero en la guerra…._

 _-¡ya deja de pensar lo que ocurrió hace años!... ¡¿Cuánto demonios vas a darte cuenta de que patamon es quien te conviene?!"_

La voz de Veemon diciéndole " _patamon es quien te conviene_ "….Le hacía eco…ella por clasificarlo automáticamente como "gay", nunca imagino que tal vez…solo tal vez…..ese dulce ser sentía por ella….

-nah, tengo que sacarme esas ideas de la cabeza.

 _-"¿te sientes bien?, te vez deprimida."_

La voz de quien pensaba detrás de ella, la hiso girarse hacia el sorprendida…. ¿será coincidencia o este ser de apariencia adorable descubrió la telepatía?

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿tengo algo en la cara?

-No nada, es solo que estoy preocupada por Tk.

-Si yo también, los olores fuertes le mandaron el estómago al demonio.

¿Al demonio?... ¿Desde cuándo ese alegre digimon conocía esa palabra?...a Gatomon siempre pareció tan dulce y angelical, como si nada lo molestara...

-¿desde cuando dices "al demonio"?

-¿importa?...Mira, pase horas al lado de un humano que sentía que se noria vomitando, no tengo mucho ánimo para ser "dulce".

-entiendo lo que dices, supongo que este será un mal momento pasajero, como el que estoy pasando con Wizardmon.

¿Gatomon tiene problemas con Wizardmon?...Pat no quiere pensar como si tratara de una telenovela mala o de manera chismosa….Pero ahora que recuerda, palmon se lo comento por mensajes, como unas 50 veces haciendo énfasis de lo " _sola y triste que estaba gato y que necesitaba a ALGUIEN que la consolara"_ …

También recuerda la voz de gomamon diciéndole _:_

 _-"_ _Amigo, no quiero sonar ni repetitivo ni como personaje secundario de película romántica pero…tienes que entenderlo, Gatomon nunca va a verte como un pretendiente…..ella te ve como…."hermana mayor"._

 _-"hey, cálmate…..lo dije sin pensar, no me culpes a mí, culpa a la tv y las películas…..en fin no te preocupes, encontrare el modo de solucionar esto con MarinAngemon…Solo acuérdate cuando te den ganas de hablar de tu "amor platónico" que Gatomon nunca va a decir que Wizardmon es idiota"_

Odiaba admitirlo….las posibilidades de que Gatomon y el tuvieran un romance, eran los mismos que el tenia de ganar el premio nobel de química… ¿Qué debe hacer?, no quiere seguir siendo la "hermana mayor" ni tampoco quiere vivir una falsa esperanza…..Por otro lado solo mírenla, necesita tanto que alguien la reconforte…..y si quiere pasar por estos 9 meses apoyando a sus humanos, necesitan estar concentrados en ello…..Necesita alguien imparcial, alguien que pueda ver el problema desde un punto de vista diferente del que tendrían alguno de sus amigos…

-¿quieres ir a comer pastel con MarinAngemon?

-¿y quién es ella?

-esteeeeeeeeeeee…..una "amiga"…sip, una rosada "amiga"…"je je je je".

¿Llevar a tu "amor platónico" a conversar con la chica con que te demuestra interés…que te demostró interés?...Sabia lo tonto que sonaba…era inocente no idiota, sin embargo MarinAngemon es una digimon del amor, con quien Gatomon no tiene ningún lazo previo…Es lo más cercano a una terapeuta que puede conseguir….Si esto sale bien, tal vez lleve a Takeru a hablar con ella, ya que sospecha que el rubio solo accedió a "embarace" para hacer feliz a Hikari…..¡dioses del digimundo manden una guerra!...los problemas por guerras entre mundos son más sencillos que estos.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Mientras tanto en una tienda de artículos para bebés…

-¿no te ha vuelto a llamar?

Ante la pregunta de su humano, MarinAngemon contesto negativamente….sinceramente se alegraba….aunque el tipo parecía genial al principio acabo siendo un patán y de los grandes…

-¡que lastima!, se veían bien juntos. Una lástima que su cita no saliera bien.

-por 50 veces, no fue una cita romántica, fue una cita de negocios….en la que resulto que más que comprar uno de nuestros productos, solo quería desahogarse de su ex.

-¿divorciado?

-O alguien que quedo en la "friend zone" y se niega a aceptarlo, de todos modos no quiero volver a hablarle.

-vamos, un traspié, lo tiene….

-horas de hablar sin parar de "gatomon esto…","gatomon aquello"….

-ok…no fue precisamente un "traspié"…

-Sabes que soy súper paciente y puedo ser muy comprensiva…por favor, ya deja de tratar de que lo llame yo….

-ok….ok….pero luego no digas que te arrepentiste por no llamarlo…..auch, ¡no debí comer ese taco!

Mientras el dueño de la tienda corría al wc más cercano…MarinAngemon dando un suspiro continúo escribiendo la lista del inventario que debían reponer….A veces no entendía, ¿Por qué su humano insistía tanto que ella necesitaba pareja?...digo, ella no se considera precisamente el equivalente digimon de la "la loca de los gatos" de los simpsons…Probablemente esté mejor así….

-Marin, ve a atender el teléfono…

Y otra cosa… ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser ella quien atendiera el teléfono?, era su digimon no su secretaria….

-¡MARIN!

-¡YA VOY!...siempre yo.

La criatura rosada oceánica, con su tono más alegre fue a contestar el teléfono, ¿Quién sabe? Podría ser un padre que acaba de enterarse de que su esposa va a tener quintillizos y necesita hacer una orden sobre cada artículo existente en la tienda…

-" _buenos tarde, habla con…"_

 _-"¿MariAngemon?"_

….O puede ser solo un tonto que solo habla de su ex, el buen humor del ser digital se fue al wc, si patamon hubiera sido capaz de ver su cara, notaria la cara de purgante de 4 metros que traía el ser angelical/marino…

 _-"eres tu… ¿necesitas chupetes o quieres el número de otro distribuidor?..."_

 _-"discúlpame por llamarte a este número pero no tenía otro, necesito ayuda con gatomon..."_

 _-"este número es SOLO de trabajo, por lo que voy a…."_

 _-"¡espera, espera, espera, espera…no cuelgues!"_

 _-"escucha, lo que necesitas es un buen terapeuta…"_

 _-"es por eso que llamo, necesito que hables con gatomon….."_

Un minuto…. ¿quiere que hable con su ex? , ¡¿De verdad quiere que hable con su ex?!...Primero no para de hablar con ella en su "cita de negocios" y ahora quiere que vaya con ella como si fueran buenas amigas a conversar…esto no tiene sentido….

 _-"estás loco"_

Antes de darle tiempo de terminar, corto la llamada…..Lo que sea en que esa olla con alas estuviera pensando, no quiere saberlo…Pronto nuevamente sonó el teléfono, debía contestar antes que su humano desde el baño le comience a gritar que conteste…..

 _-"buenos tarde, habla con…"_

 _-"NO ME CORTES….."_

 _-"SI SIGUES LLAMANDO VOY A…"_

 _-"POR FAVOR ESTOY DESESPERADO, MI HUMANO NO PARA DE VOMITAR Y GATOMON ESTA DEPRIMIDA POR QUE SU NOVIO, QUIEN NO LE CONVIENE NO LE DICE COSAS"_

Su razón le indicaba que cortara la llamada para llamar a la policía para denunciarlo por acoso telefónico…Existía algo en su voz, algo que sonaba sincero junto con ese tono que daba la impresión que estaba a punto de llorar, le partía el corazón…

 _-"respira profundo…..necesito que me cuentes lo que paso pero primero relájate….voy a quedarme en la línea por lo que ve a despejarte un momento, abre la ventana, respira y luego vuelve, ¿ok?"_

 _-"¿no vas a colgar?"_

 _-"te lo prometo, voy a continuar aquí"_

La dama rosada pacientemente espero un momento, hasta que escucho que quien la llamaba retomaba el teléfono….

 _-"¿te calmaste?"_

 _-"aja"_

 _-"ahora cuéntamelo todo desde el principio…"_

 _-"Lo que pasa es que wizardmon, el novio de gatomon…le tomo unas fotos sin que ella lo supiera, también se metió en la mente de una amiga que intento decírselo a gatomon"_

 _-"¿y él lo niega?"_

 _-"wow, ¿eres psíquica?"_

 _-"no, solo lo saque por conclusión por lo que comentaste"_

A pesar de la situación MarinAngemon le fue imposible evitar soltar una risita, ese tipo era tan lindo, era imposible mantenerse enojada por mucho tiempo con el…La tal Gatomon debe ser la reina de las idiotas por no fijarse en el….

 _-"perdón por reírme pero aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué quieres que hable con ella?"_

 _-"es que…glup, tu eres una digimon del amor y creí que tu podrías ser mejor que una terapeuta o similar"_

 _-"mmm…..yo no creo que sea para tanto, aunque se escuchar…. ¿Me hablaste algo de que tu humano vomitaba?..."_

 _-"sip, te acuerdas del…. ¿cómo llamarlo?"_

 _-"¿la situación especial?"_

 _-"¡eso!, no es que me avergüence pero Tk…..ese es mi humano…le incomoda que mencionemos la palabra con "E"…..y tiene nauseas…"_

 _-"supongo que en su "situación especial" eso es normal…"_

 _-"lo sé, nunca espere que se pusiera de tan mal humor, incluso con kari.."_

 _-"¿y esa es….?"_

 _-"la esposa de mi humano, ¿no la mencione?, pensé que si…"_

La dama rosada se quedó pensando un momento, precisamente experta en el tema no se consideraba…..sin embargo al pasar un tiempo trabajando entre cosas para bebés, se ha enterado de la parte desagradable del" proceso y el producto terminado", incluso cosas que no salen en las revistas, que ella supone que es la razón por la que su humano se mantiene soltero y juntando dinero para esterilizarse….

 _-"no soy obstetra…según mi experticia, con los clientes….algunas veces los humanos en "proceso"….Así le gusta llamarlo mi humano…tienen nauseas más intensas que otros e incluso hay casos en que o las náuseas las tienen más tarde o nunca… ¿mi consejo?, apóyenlo en esta etapa, ya pasara, solo eviten los olores fuertes de ser posible y si tienen dudas consulten con su médico…..¿ya tiene un médico?"_

 _-"¡obvio, no somos irresponsables!"_

 _-"te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me llamo pidiendo consejo… …."_

 _-"lo siento…..oye, ¿quieres ir a comer pastel….."_

¿Comer pastel con patamon?, ¿Cómo adivino que a ella le gustan los dulces?, una sonrisa que ella no quería hacer comenzó a aparecer….

 _-"…..con gatomon?"_

….Sonrisa que se convirtió en confusión, desapareciendo la idea de ir a comer dulces con ese ser café/blanco, aunque ella no le gustara admitir lo mucho que le hubiera gustado….

 _-"¿he?"_

 _-"es para que puedas hablar con ella"_

 _-"oh…claro"._

 _-"fabuloso, eres un gran amiga"_

"Amiga"…..eso sí que fue incomodo, comenzaba a lamentar haber contestado, cosa que la amable digimon no mencionaría…

 _-"lamento haberte quitado tanto tiempo…"_

 _-"descuida perooooo me ayudaría bastante que compres un par de chupetes o alguna cosa….para justificar la llamada"_

 _-"te prometo que apenas necesitemos algo, iremos sin falta a tu tienda, hasta luego"_

La llamada se cortó dejando a MarinAngemon con ganas de que la llamara por "algo "más que una consulta…Bueno, por lo menos no fue la loca que llama de vez en cuando, la tal palmon que no para de llamarla diciéndole "roba novios"…..No se lo ha dicho a su humano, sin embargo….Si esa loca continua llamando, no solo le va a decir a su humano sino que también va a llamar a la policía.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Takeshi….

Hikari fue a su habitación, se había bañado para quitarse el olor a perfume que a su marido le molestaba y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta para ver si necesitaba alguna cosa.

Lo encontró recostado en la cama con un paño húmedo, durmiendo…

 _-"parece que la medicina para las náuseas que le di hace rato, funciono"_

No quería molestarlo…..Por lo que se limitó a quitarle los zapatos, arroparlo y salir en silencio…Lamentando que él tenga que pasar por esto por ella y esperando que con las nauseas controladas, los malestares del embarazo se atenúen o por lo menos en parte.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

123…Era la cantidad de veces que se había preguntado a sí misma, ¿Cómo termino accediendo?

En serio, ¿Cómo fue que acabo en esta extraña situación? .Su humano dice que ella es demasiado amable y que necesita aprender a decir que no. Como si fuera tan fácil negar algo a alguien tan dulce y lindo.

No le gusta sonar como una tonta ilusionada ni en sus pensamientos, digo…..la última vez que vio a esa adorable "olla alada", él tenía la cabeza medita literalmente en "gatomon landia"…. ¿por qué será que los machos buenos siempre acaban con la cabeza llena de pensamientos hacia hembras que no les dan ni la hora?

MarinAngemon no estaba segura si ¿el tonto era Patamon por continuar soñando con esa tipa o ella misma era la tonta por acceder a su petición?

 _-"¿Eres MarinAngemon?"_

La dulce digimon rosada quien esperaba en aquella cafetería en el digimundo, dirigió su atención hacia la voz….Topándose con una preciosa digimon de pelaje blanco sedoso, ojos azules y cabellos morados en las puntas de las orejas como en la punta de la cola.

"Preciosa" fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente, mientras que ella…..Marin solo era un molusco volador…Si ambas compitieran por aspecto la que ganaría seria…

-¿eres o no?

Ahora no era el momento para eso…..

-¿he?...perdona estaba distraída….Tú debes ser Gatomon, ¿cierto? Estoy encantada de conocerte.

-si….Patamon me convenció a venir a verte…..Sé que sonara mal pero no me siento muy cómoda con…

-No pienses en eso, ven siéntate.

La dulce dama le indico con un gesto que se sentara enfrente de ella, con una gran sonrisa ante la digimon desconfiada ante ella…

-¿quieres pedir pastel?

-¿he?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No vas a preguntarme sobre Wizardmon?

Wow, ¡qué directa!...No esperaba que esa gata digital quisiera ir al grano tan pronto…..Su intuición le indicaba que ella estaba con una comodidad cero de hablar sobre temas personales a una extraña….

-¿Por qué?...No soy terapeuta ni nada, no tienes que decirme nada.

A Gatomon encontrarse con alguien tan exageradamente amable, le hacía sentir que escondía algo, nadie es tan amable porque si, eso se lo enseño su vida pasada de villana…

-¿entonces para que viniste?

¡Qué desconfiada es!...Manteniendo la calma, MarinAngemon tomo la carta sobre la mesa….

-Para comer pastel, obvio… ¿te gusta el de panqueque de naranja? A mí me encanta…. ¿Cuál pediré?... ¿el de moras?... ¿limón?... ¡no puedo decidirme, todos son deliciosos!...

La compañera de Hikari no pudo evitar soltar una risita…..Casi sentía que tenía enfrente a Patamon, era la misma escena que hacia cada vez que tenia que decidirse por algo dulce….

-….. ¡Me los comería todos!, antes con mi humano comíamos pastel casi todos los días, hasta que vio un documental sobre diabetes….

-Se de lo que dices, los humanos a veces son tan raros.

La digimon marina miro sorprendida a la otra, ¿perdón?... ¿desde cuándo se volvieron amigas? …Si hace solo 5 minutos esa tipa la miraba desconfiada como si decidiera entre insultarla o abrirle la garganta….que digimon tan extraña es….

-¿ha?, ¿pasa algo?

-Hm "nada"… ¿quieres tomar té con el pastel?

-claro, estoy cansada de tomar café…es una lástima que se extinguiera el cacao.

-lo mismo digo.

Un montón de dulces ricos en azúcares y una tetera de llena de líquido caliente…Fue suficiente para pasar una tarde agradable…..

-yyyyyy…. ¿dónde conociste a Patamon?

-En la tienda de mi humano, sobre cosas de Bebés….Lo ayude a elegir chupetes (chupones)

Una tarde agradable sin duda, luego MarinAngemon se disculparía por no lograr tocar el tema de Wizardmon, en eso pensaba mientras tomaba su tasa de té…

-¿y ahí fue donde tuvieron esa cita?

Por poco se ahoga….. ¡¿De dónde saco eso?!...¡¿habrá sido patamon?!...El habrá pensado que esa "cita de negocios" fue….

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso….es que Tk me lo comento….

-¿no fue pat?

-Nop…debió ser un mal entendido. En realidad me sorprendió bastante cuando lo escuche…ya que erróneamente pensaba que él era…

-¿era qué?

-"Nada", una tontería.

Tomando otro sorbo de té la dama rosada se calmó…Una falsa alarma que por poco la ahoga y le da un infarto al mismo tiempo, tiene que recordarse a sí misma evitar beber líquidos calientes mientras conversa de ….ciertos temas…

-No es por ser entrometida…Tk, ¿es la persona con…."situación especial"?

-¿hablas del embarazo?...se ha vuelto tan hiper sensible, hiper hiper hiper….

-no creo que deberías tratar el tema de ese modo….

-solo bromeo…en realidad, nos tiene preocupados a todos, con las náuseas…..pat nos sorprendido cuando dijo que deberíamos apoyarlo, que pasaría y si no llamáramos a un médico.

¿Con que Patamon se lleva la gloria del consejo que ella le dio?... Luego le va a cobrar un momento de helado de vainilla por eso…

-Un consejo bastante sabio el que les dio.

-yep…..el cosas han estado un poco grave entre nuestro humanos, pero de apoco Tk se a estado dando cuenta que la petición de Hikari era lo mejor.

-¿la petición de Hikari?

-Su esposa, mi humana….ella no podía tener hijos así que…

-¿y por qué no adoptaron?

-es que ella no quería…..

-¿y obligo a su marido a someterse a un procedimiento artificial?

-"convencer con amor" querrás decir….Lo cual es…

-Egoísta sin duda. Sin ofender.

-Pues a ti nadie te pregunto. Sin ofender.

La digimon rosada alada comió un pedazo de pastel para evitar continuar hablando…..Cuando Patamon le comento sobre "la situación especial", ella creyó que se dio por una decisión consensuada entre ambas partes…Ella no era intolerante ni nada, si lo fuera tendría problemas en su tienda de implementos para bebés….

-lo siento, no debí meterme donde nadie me llamo…

Un mensaje que recibió la dama blanca/morada interrumpió la charla, quien recibió el mensaje hiso una mueca de desagrado….La digimon marina del amor, alcanzo a leer el nombre Wizardmon…Esto la digimon de la luz lo noto…

-no tienes que decirme nada, como dije al principio….

-De todos modos, para eso estoy aquí ¿no?...No sé por qué te voy a contar esto, somos técnicamente extrañas….Wizardmon me tomo fotos sin que me diera cuenta…. ¡Pero NO de ESE tipo!...sino inocentes…yo no sé ¿Por qué lo hiso?, él sabe que esas cosas no me gustan y para colmo se metió en la mente de biyomon.

-¿y ella es….?

-La digimon de la cuñada de mi…eso no va al punto, lo importante es que el volvió esto en una" tormenta en un vaso con agua", no es que me estuviera tratando de controlar ni nada, solo ….es algo raro pero en el fondo se preocupa…..es normal en una relación….

-¿te parece normal que alguien te tome fotos sin que te des cuenta y las envié?

-¿no dijiste antes que no eras terapeuta?

-Nop…..tengo sentido común.

-El me ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba, fue mi mejor amigo y se sacrificó en la guerra por mí.

-Perdóname por ser tan directa, no somos amigas ni nada….lo que hiso en el pasado, quedo en el pasado….Lo que importa es lo que hace ahora.

-¿Y qué sabes TÚ?...solo eres una tonta inmadura adicta al azúcar.

Marin sabía perfectamente ¿Cómo acabaría esto?...Según el comportamiento regular entre digimon….Con ambas peleando…..Gatomon tendría sus garras y sus poderes psíquicos…..eso no significaba que ella no tuviera lo suyo….Casi puede adivinar si los papeles estuvieran invertidos, Gatomon ya habría saltado a darle un par de zarpazos con frases sarcásticas...En vez de eso con toda calma MarinAngemon acabo su pastel y se levantó….

-Tienes razón…soy una tonta inmadura adicta al azúcar…soy tan tonta e inmadura…. ¿qué puede decir? Soy estúpida, soy tan estúpida que prefiero ser así…. antes que una hembra con madures sentimental en estado embrionario, que prefiere a seres psicológicamente dominantes e inestables en términos románticos, antes de un ser psicológicamente estable y que se encuentra a distancia cercana en su domicilio.

-¿Qué?

-Las maravillas de cultivar tu vocabulario, deberías intentarlo leyendo diccionarios o viendo videos… ¿te sorprendí?, no es extraña no suelo mostrarlo demasiado, aunque las palabras correctas me ayudan a vender cuando es necesario…. Recalcando deberías ampliar tu vocabulario y mejorar tu dicción sobretodo siendo la compañera de una profesora…. ¿Universitaria?

-De primaria.

\- Oh, perdóname, entonces creo que se perdona tu falta de puridad de vocabulario….

-Je, lo dice alguien cuyo compañero humano es solo un empresario de cosas para bebés.

\- Nos vemos, me agrado tomar el té contigo y gracias por pagar la cuenta.

Gatomon nunca en su vida, sintió tantas ganas de arrancarle la cara a zarpazos a alguien, como en este instante.

"la serie en la que esta inspirado este fanatic no es mio pero Esta historia es de mi pertenencia, si ves a una version en ¡no la subi yo!, hay muchos de historia de wattpad a los que estan plagiando! si ves a una Asirisgkesdreams en , no soy yo! ¡solo soy Asirigkesdrems en wattpad!


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

-¿y?

-¿y qué?

-Todavía no me has contado ¿Cómo te fue con la tal….ya olvide el nombre….

MarinAngemon apenas mirando a su humano, continuo ordenando los catálogos que se entregarían este mes. La "hora del té" por así decirlo, que tuvo con Gatomon no salió muy "adorable" que digamos. Por el modo en que Patamon había descrito a ese ser de datos, ella esperaba a alguien más maduro.

-el pastel estuvo rico….

-no te pregunte eso… ¿de qué hablaron?

-¿vas a continuar insistiendo todo el día?

-ya me conoces.

La rosada molusco volador soltó un suspiro de desencanto, una dama no podía hablar de otros en ausencia de estos….No era ni educado ni amable, sin embargo su humano es capaz de estarle preguntado TODO el día dando vueltas una y otra vez sobre el tema, a veces piensa que el en vez de ser vendedor de cosas de infantes, debió ser periodista de farándula…

-Yo no sé a ciencia cierta ¿Qué infancia tuvo?, lo que si estoy segura es que no lo ha podido superar….hasta creo que esta con Wizardmon por gratitud.

-wow, ¿y todo eso lo sacaste por una sola cena?, debiste ser psicóloga.

-…y tu periodista de farándula….sin ofender….

-tu sabes que lo intente, perooooooooooo…mis viejos me impusieron el negocio familiar… ¡ya cuenta no me dejes con el chisme a medias!

-¿no te parece que esto parece un dialogo sacado de un mal fanatic?

-¿aun continuas traumada porque te plagiaron en ….

-¡no me lo recuerdes!

-Vah, ¿para qué te molestas?, nadie te pago por escribir un final alternativo de "Lost" donde todo fue el sueño en coma de…

-aggh…..regresemos al tema principal, ¿quieres?

Si lo sabía, pasar al tema que no quería tocar a cambio de evitar tocar su desastrosa primera vez en el mundo de las historias alternas, primer y único intento…Era absurdo… ¿y qué?, por ser rosada, amable y con gusto en el azúcar, la gran mayoría de las personas piensa que es idiota.

-Esa tipa tiene problemas, aterradores problemas….y el tal Wizardmon…..hm…..tu sabes que soy creyente de las realidades alternas y debe existir una en que ese mago y esa albina tienen una relación estable y no toxica…pero en esta, basándome en la información que poseo, pienso que el ha estado usando los medios que tiene para mantenerla a su lado….pero es tan solo una suposición.

-¿y qué opinas sobre el tipo con "situación especial"?... ¿iras a hablar con él?

-no lo sé…aun me siento incomoda que el acabara accediendo a un proceso tan invasivo solo para hacer feliz a su esposa.

-¿No me digas que ahora ya no eres pro-vida?

-no dije eso, solo digo…que este tipo de cosas deben ser habladas entre dos…..Ya hemos visto que cuando se trae un niño solo porque uno de los lados lo quiere….

-hay problemas, lo se…..pero a veces hay sorpresas, quien sabe….tal vez con el tiempo las cosas caigan por su propio peso.

Mientras tanto….

-Odio mi vida…..todo sea por hacer feliz a Kari.

Esas ojeras de tres metros en su cara, distaban su antes alegre semblante…Que Mimi , Palmon , Davis , Veemon , Sora y Biyomon le envíen videos a su celular sobre "la alegría de dar vida"….No ayudaba mucho….

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando en cuando accedió a esta locura?...Sin contar con las náuseas…Estaba su editora que se moría de ganas de sacar la historia a la luz, la gente que se enteraba….O lo asfixiaban con felicitaciones o le decían enfermo….Y su padre….no le dice nada pero lo mira como si en lugar de un feto tuviera un alíen a punto de desgarrarle el estómago.

Eso sin contar con que su cuerpo NO está preparado para ESTO, gracias a que los hombres tienen más masa magra que las mujeres, tiene que tomar píldoras de distintos lípidos, que le dejan la lengua con sabor aceitoso…Tampoco contando que Izzy y tentomon le viven haciendo preguntas como si escribieran un ensayo o proyecto científico….

Su hermano que se pelea cada cierto tiempo con Taichi por teleconferencia sobre el modo en que Hikari lo trata…..Si Matt (Yamato) no estuviera en un millón de kilómetros, le hubiera dado una paliza a Tai… ¡Gracias a los dioses del digimundo por la luna!

Oh, ¿se olvida de alguien?...¡Como olvidarlo!, Gomamon y Joe, los únicos que parecen no incomódalo tanto con preguntas…Es tragicómico, él pensó que por ser médico seria Joe quien lo incomodaría hasta las últimas y el resto seria los que lo incomodarían menos.

-Apenas deje de vomitar, tengo que enviarle una tarjeta o algo a ese par.

Afuera la castaña esperaba impaciente, se moría de ganas de golpear la puerta para preguntarle ¿si necesitaba algo?

Contenerse era un gran esfuerzo, lo único que ella deseaba era hacerle saber que ella lo apoyaba, que siempre estaría ahí…pero el recuerdo de la doctora Roció la detuvo…

Flash back

Era una revisión de rutina, a la ginecóloga/proctóloga le gustaba ser minuciosa….Estaban solas por que Tk se había retirado al baño a vomitar por no sé qué vez….aunque se sintió animado cuando la mujer de cabello verde le comento que pronto tendría la primera ecografía….

-Señora Takaishi….Takashi….lo lamento siento olvido ¿Cómo se pronuncia correctamente?, ¿puedo llamarla Hikari?

-No tengo problemas con ello….. ¿Es sobre la ecografía?

-en realidad es sobre un tema relacionado de forma indirecta…..Hikari, tienes que dejar de hacerle tantas preguntas.

-¿he?, yo no le pregunto tanto….

-La mayor parte de las cosas que dijiste fue una pregunta….le preguntaste 6 veces a tu marido en menos de una hora ¿si necesitaba ir al baño?, 5 veces le preguntaste ¿si quería agua? Y ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que le preguntaste ¿si se sentía bien?

La hermana de Tai se sonrojo en una mezcla de sorpresa/vergüenza, ella solo deseaba ayudarlo…Ahora que lo piensa, Agumon y Gabumon también le habían dicho que….mejor no pensar en eso….

-lo que Takeru tiene es pirosis…

-¿he?

-lo que coloquialmente se llama "nauseas"….a pesar de lo que aparece en películas y series, no siempre se da durante el embarazo y pasa en el tercer mes….solo hay que preocuparse si se muestran señales de una afección más grave como "pirosis gravídica"….

-¡¿quiere decir que….

-señales que hasta ahora no ha dado y yo no quise decir nada…..Takeru no se está muriendo, solo necesita seguir con la dieta que le di, tomar agua y los suplementos….Entiendo que estés preocupada, pero preguntarle 50 veces o más si ¿está bien?, no le ayuda.

Regresando del Flash back

Por lo que Hikari, respiro profundo y se fue al living…..a esperar que saliera del baño y preguntarle tan solo UNA vez si ¿estaba bien?

En momentos como este la castaña extraña a los villanos digitales que atacaban a ambas dimensiones…Las guerras digitales eran muchísimo más simples que esto y pensar que ella creyó que solo porque el bebé no lo está llevando ella, esto del embarazo y la maternidad sería más fácil.

 _"Esta historia es de mi pertenencia, si ves a una version en ¡no la subi yo!, hay muchos de historia de wattpad a los que estan plagiando! si ves a una Asirisgkesdreams en , no soy yo!_

 _En soy joya blanca y en ¡Por no estoy en !, ¡ si ves una historia mia ahi, definitivamente no la subi yo! ¡esa Asirisgkesdreams no soy yo!"_


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Twitter, la red social de los mensajes de texto por internet, solo con un "hashtag"…. y ¿Qué es Hashtag ? Hashtag o etiqueta es una cadena de caracteres formada por una o varias palabras concatenadas y precedidas por una almohadilla o numeral (#).

Gracias a este tipo de "etiquetas" miles, de millones de personas pueden comentar que les gusta el helado o….

Decirle a alguien que no conoce que lo odia con el alma, usando un seudónimo…Es increíble la cantidad de odio que se puede expresar en 280 caracteres o letras contra personas con las que jamás se ha hablado ni se conoce personalmente.

800,900, 1000 mensajes, esa fue la cantidad de mensajes del tipo…

 _-"muérete"_

 _-"eres un engendro"_

 _-"vas a tener gatitos"_

 _-"ojala nazca muerto, degenerado"_

 _-"vas en contra la biología enfermo"_

Que recibió Takeru apenas accedió a hacer público lo que le pasaba, por consejo de su editora….Esos fueron los más suaves, hubo gente que le dijo cosas que parecían salidas de asesinos seriales.

También hubieron comentarios positivos de hombres cuyas mujeres tenían problemas para concebir y si ellos tuvieran los medios económicos para someterse a al procedimiento, lo harían.

Aunque agradeció los mensajes de apoyo, tuvo que cerrar la cuenta. Su suegra no dejaba de llorar cada vez que le revisaba el celular, las veces que venía de visita.

Mirando ese pequeño bulto en su abdomen, comenzaba a preguntarse ¿si realmente fue buena idea hacer esto?, pero luego miraba esa foto de la ecografía….Tal vez este pequeño o pequeña era un "regalo" para darle en el gusto a Hikari, pero ya comenzaba a hacerse a la idea y le comenzaba a agradar….

-mientras no salgas parecido a tu madre.

No es que ya no quisiera a su esposa pero si este feto resulta niña y le viene en un par de años a decirle que tiene problemas y necesita una "madre subrogada" para poder ser madre, ¡él se lanza del primer edificio que encuentre!, no va a pasar por esto dos veces….

-¿Cómo te sientes?

En eso pensaba en su escritorio, cuando llego su esposa con una taza de café….

-a ver… veamos, ayer tenía nauseas, anteayer nauseas, ¿Cómo piensas que me siento hoy?

-lo bueno es que pararan en el 3 mes….

-¿bueno?, ¿bueno para quién?...según veo, a ti no te afecta en nada.

-Ya, Tk sabes que intento ayudar….

-¿ayudar?, ¡¿ayudar?!...¡si lo único que haces es presumir con Mimi y Sora, sobre lo fantástico que es ser "futura mamá"!...y otra cosa, ¡¿Por qué diablos el baby shower te lo hicieron a ti?!...yo soy quien pasa por todo y no me llega nada.

-Tú no sabes que no es cierto, estas exagerando….

-¡¿exagerando?!, ¡yo soy quien tiene nauseas, yo soy a quien le duele la barriga por que el feto está creciendo, yo soy quien tiene problemas para ponerse los malditos pantalones en las mañanas!...tengo que ir a comprar solo a tiendas de ropa XXXl para hombres y cuando debo explicar el motivo porque necesito ropa con expansiones siendo aún delgado o me miran con extrañeza o como si llevara un alíen….¡mientras o tú te la pasas comiendo pastelitos con forma de biberón o estas comprando ropa de bebé con Davis!

-Eso ya te lo explique, estabas con fiebre y Davis se ofreció a…

-¿a ser tu marido de reemplazo?

La castaña respiro profundo tratando de calmarse, desde que el embarazo comenzó a notarse Tk se ha vuelto tan inseguro, ¿Cómo puede ser que un leve aumento de peso acompañado de hormonas pueden convertir a su angelical Marido en…esto?

¿Dónde quedo ese romántico rubio?, el chico dulce de gran sonrisa que un buen día en una vacación en la playa, a la luz de la luna se arrodillo y le pidió matrimonio, jurándole que siempre estaría a su lado , que siempre la apoyaría, ¿A dónde se fue?

¿Acaso ella fue egoísta a empujarlo a esta situación?, ¿acaso ella está siendo inconsciente?...

-Puedes preguntarle a Veemon o a Gatomon si…

-Seguramente se van a poner de su lado….Mira, ya no quiero seguir discutiendo, ya vete y llévate esa cosa o voy a estar con nauseas toda la tarde.

-el café no te da nauseas.

-¡¿y ahora me vas a decir que me da náuseas y que no?!, además no es descafeinado ¿en qué demonios estás pensando?, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?

Hikari no deseaba seguir discutiendo, por lo que susurrando un "como gustes" salió de la habitación con el café entre manos.

Ella esperaba cambios en la actitud de su marido por las hormonas pero ¡¿a ese nivel?!, apenas van por el segundo mes y la castaña se preguntaba ¿si sería capaz de aguantar al noveno?, la calmada profesora estaba usando todo su temple para evitar decir cosas de las que se arrepentiría luego.

Sin decir nada se sentó en el sillón, esperando que la repetición de la telenovela de la tarde alejara sus pensamientos lejos de la situación en la que estaba, aunque sea por 5 minutos…

 _-"¿de nuevo te saco en cara de lo del baby shower?"_

Gatomon, su leal compañera, ¿Qué haría sin ella?, su hermano mayor ahora ya no esta tan presente como antes y sus amigas tienen su propia vida y/o problemas…. ¿entonces que le queda?, ¿beber vino?, Ah, ¿en que está pensando?...Definitivamente esto no era lo que ella imaginaba que sería su vida adulta en los días en que su peor pesadilla era que el mundo fuera destruido de forma absoluta además de total y su hermano mayor estaba pendiente de ella siempre…Dulces y extraños recuerdos de la infancia…

-Sip.

-No lo entiendo, si el mismo dijo que esas cosas no le importaban….

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo….También me saco en cara que fui a comprar cosas de bebé con Davis.

-Tienes que hablar con él, esto no puede seguir.

-¿crees que no lo sé?...si intento que Taichí me ayude, segurito que Matt se va a meter en el asunto, ya puedo verlo diciéndole a Tk que se vaya con él.

-¿tu madre?

¿Su madre?... ¿Qué podría decir su madre?...Aunque su madre es una mujer de mentalidad abierta, todo este asunto es demasiado raro para ella, apoya en lo que puede pero de lejos…Es tragicómico…cuando Kari imagino la espera de su primer hijo, se imaginó a ella con una gran barriga junto a su madre tejiendo un suéter con Tk armando la cuna con ayuda de Tai y Agumon….¿Ella habría sido así de quisquillosa si estuviera embarazada?, lamentablemente nunca lo va a poder saber….

-¿crees que serviría?...Mi madre apoya pero no sabe ¿qué hacer? cuanto esta de cara a cara con Tk, mi suegro no quiere ni hablar del tema y mi suegra no creo que logre llegar a tiempo de su viaje de trabajo… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Wizardmon?

-No me cambies el tema….

-No soy la única con drama en su vida, ¿o no?

Wizardmon…. ¿en serio quiere que le hable de eso?...Técnicamente ya no se hablan y el continua insistiendo que esas fotos no las saco el, que todo es culpa de sus amigos…y en cuanto a lo de Biyomon…..sigue negándolo…Por suerte con una buena terapia junto con apoyo de Gabumon logro superar el trauma…...Odiaba admitirlo pero la tal MarinAngemon tenía razón.

Odiaba tanto tener que admitirlo, ¿Cómo una relación que comenzó tan bien acabo en este enredó?, ya puede oír la voz de Veemon diciéndole "te lo dije".

Ella deseaba tanto que su relación funcionara…..Tal vez en otra dimensión, en otros tiempos hubiera funcionado…Pero en este realidad, en esta versión de ella , no funcionaba..

A veces se pregunta si debió hacerle caso a Palmon, si no hubiera pensado que Patamon era gay solo porque se ajustaba al cliché. Ya no puede volver atrás…Ahora el digimon de la esperanza estaba en una "cita de amigos" comiendo pastel con la cosa rosada, ¿cita de amigos?, si claro, como no…..

-¿quieres que vaya a la cocina por crema para tu café?

-¿tan mal estas con el mago?

-¿quieres crema o no?

-si.

¿Y qué otra cosa podía decir la castaña?...La vida de ambas por el momento no era un "jardín de rosas"…Si tiene que elegir entre continuar una discusión incomoda o la crema del café, por el momento elije la crema.

("Esta historia es de mi pertenencia, si ves a una version en ¡no la subi yo!, hay muchos de historia de wattpad a los que estan plagiando! si ves a una Asirisgkesdreams en , no soy yo!

En soy joya blanca y en ¡Por no estoy en !, ¡ si ves una historia mia ahi, definitivamente no la subi yo! ¡esa Asirisgkesdreams no soy yo!)


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Era innegable…

-¡vamos!... ¡vamos sube!

Sus amados pantalones favoritos de mezclilla ya no subían, no subirían ni aunque por medios misteriosos Angemon le transfiriera su fuerza….Seguir tirando solo lograría o romper la cremallera o las costuras…..Ya puede escuchar a Hikari diciendo "te lo dije"….

-demonios.

Ofuscado se quitó aquellos pantalones, pensando en ir a buscar de los xxxl que se había comparado, ni loco usaría esa toga extra grande que más parecía un vestido, que le mando de regalo de Taichi ni ese polarera(camiseta) que le llegaba hasta las rodillas que le mando Mimi, que recordaba un horrible vestido de maternidad color crema, que una vez su editora uso…

-¡diablos!

La idea ponerse otros pantalones quedo solo en Idea, ya que tuvo que correr al baño… ¿nauseas?...No…Ganas de orinar, su hijo o hija ya estaba comenzando a crecer lo suficiente para hacerle algún tipo de presión sobre la vejiga…

-huf….no voy a llegar al noveno mes.

3 Meses…..Si así era ahora, no quería imaginar ¿Cómo sería en el sexto?...Si así va tan solo con 3 meses, ¿cómo sería más adelante?...Tenía miedo, sobre lo que vendría…..Los dolores de espalda, la hinchazón de pies que comenzaba a tener, el dolor de abdomen por el o la bebé que crecía, el acné o manchas del embarazo que aún no tenía y las estrías que según él ya comenzaba a tener, aunque por ahora solo sentía la piel tirante…Y la sensación de que Davis estaba haciendo su "jugada", mientras el cada día que pasaba se veía más y más como una ballena…..

 _-"Tk…¿estas…"_

-¡déjame solo Hikar…..¿Pat?

Al otro lado el ser de datos, sintiendo que "acababa de meter la pata", se alejó volando hacia el living, pensó en tomar algo beber frio pero desecho la idea, ya que el rubio al ver liquido podrían darle ganas de ir al baño de nuevo…..No es que estuviera a ese extremo pero el café/blanco no quería correr riesgos...

Luego de un rato, Takeru apareció sentándose a su lado…

-Tk, lo que paso….

-cálmate, no es tu culpa que yo pase por esto….¿Hikari ya se fue al trabajo con Gatomon?

-Sip…. ¿quieres galletas?

Por respuesta solo recibió una mirada de molestia, como si quisiera engordarlo…

-solo preguntaba, no es por lo que piensas.

Para evitar complicando la situación, Pata se quedó callado sin saber ¿Qué decir?...Se quedaron mirando la tv tranquilos hasta que….

-¿crees que Hikari me engañe con Davis?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?...¿acaso tu viste….

-Eres el único que está en casa siempre, casi siempre y sé que me serás honesto…. ¿ella…

El ser alado se quedó mirando impactado, MarinAngemon le había comentado sobre las probables in seguridades pero esto es…. ¿Debía llamar a Palmon o Biyomon?... ¿dónde está la "digimon del amor" cuando se le necesita?...

-No, jamás…ella te ama, muchísimo.

-Perooooo…si se presentara la oportunidad, ¿tú piensas que….

-No, Tk…..ellos son solo amigos…

-Pasan mucho tiempo, juntos….

-Es solo porque están trabajando en una donación que la empresa de fideos, quiere hacer a la escuela donde trabaja Kari…si yo te pruebo que es cierto, ¿te sentirás mejor?

-¿Cómo Wizardmon cuando grabo a Gato sin que se dieran cuenta?

-Solo….Dame tu celular.

-En la mesa.

Patamon esperando que esto fuera suficiente para ayudar a su humano a superar sus miedos e inseguridades tomo el teléfono, volando en dirección al café donde estaban, ocultándose detrás de un arbusto para poder grabar sin que se notara…

 _-"JA JA JA….eso fue divertido Kari…"_

 _-"pues para mí no tanto, ja ja jaja…"_

 _-"¿Cómo qué no?, llevas media hora riéndote…"_

 _-"es tu culpa, eres bueno contando historias…"_

¿Por qué el peli burdeo y la castaña se reían?... ¿será posible que?...Volando sigilosamente fue al arbusto más cercano…Creyó oír un "te amo" de parte de Davis Motomiya…

-Te amo….

¡Lo dijo!, por poco suelta el celular de la impresión…Antes de ir a reclamarle al hombre por coquetearle a una mujer casada, decidió seguir grabando…

-….eso fue lo que me dijo el novio de mi hermana….ex novio de mi hermana, no preguntes exactamente ¿Cuál?, ha tenido tantos.

-Pobre, no le ha ido bien en el amor.

-No te pongas triste, lo que sigue de la historia es muy divertido, resulta que….

¿Perdón?, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?...Estaba más confundido que la vez que Tentomon trato de explicarle el método de clonación de un humano aplicado por Izzy, que fue muy controversial y casi lo mandan preso, sobre todo cuando uno de los clones grito "máteme"…Ken por poco tuvo que arrestarlo por eso pero un vacío legal lo evito….

-¿en serio paso eso?

-sip, el tipo estaba muy borracho, se lo dijo hasta las lámparas.

-Gracias por el donativo y por el café, necesitaba despejarme por….

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿las cosas con Tk no andan bien?

-No se lo digas a mi hermano, esta ocupadísimo en su trabajo…..no quiero preocuparlo por….

-Kari, tu sabes que el superior Taichi siempre está al pendiente de ti, estoy seguro que….

-Davis, ya no somos niños, ¿no crees que ya deberías dejar de llamarlo "superior Taichi"?, hace años que dejamos de ser estudiantes.

Oh, su dulce Kari….como deseaba poder decirle que nunca dejo de amarla, que incluso en estos momentos la ve como la criatura más hermosa del universo y que incluso si el pasara por lo mismo que el rubio, nunca la trataría mal…Por poco quiso tomar su mano…

Se contuvo regresándola a la taza que el tenia…No podía hacerlo, aunque quisiera, Tk es su amigo y la castaña solo tiene ojos para él, siempre ha sido de ese modo desde que eran pequeños….Tantas veces soñó con tener una oportunidad como esta…. ¡demonios no puede!, aunque quisiera ser egoísta no puede….

-es por el embarazo, ¿no es así?

-si…..creo que el que yo fuera al "baby shower" sola le afecto, te juro que cuando le comente él dijo que era algo sin importancia, si hubiera sabido que pasaría esto jamás hubiera ido sola…Matt tuvo razón cuando me llamo "irresponsable" apenas me vio llegar sola...

-Matt es Matt, ya sabes que sin importar ¿Cuántos años tenga? Siempre va a defender a Tk, cuando piense que lo están dañando de algún modo…

\- ni te imaginas las estupideces que dice Tk, imaginados no sé qué cosas…..el piensa que estoy saliendo con…

-¿con?

-con…con…."un amigo"…pero yo solo lo amo a él, ¿sabes que es lo peor?

-¿Qué?

-El no ve lo hermoso que se ve, por poco habla debe creer que yo lo veo como una ballena horrible…Aunque tengan esos terribles cambios de humor, se ve maravilloso.

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-No me escucha…. ¡oh, dioses del digimundo denme fuerzas!, al paso que vamos Tk va a hacer sus maletas e irse a casa de su hermano.

-Ya, ya, ya….no es fatal, mira se me ocurre que…

Patamon escondido, se sentía como un patán…Por un momento el creyó que las sospechas de Takeru eran ciertas….Por poco suelta el celular por segunda vez, al sentir una mano sobre su hombro….

 _-"¿Qué haces?"_

Casi grita al ver a Veemon detrás de él, ¡maldición!, debió saber que el Davis estaba, su digimon andaría cerca…No sabe si fue ¿por la adrenalina por ser descubierto? Pero solo alcanzó a decir…

 _-"Tk, sospecha, Davis…."_

 _-"¡¿Qué?!...a ver amigo, despacio no entiendo…a ver respira..."_

 _-"¿gatomon está cerca?"_

El dinosaurio azul levanto una ceja (sé que no tiene, imaginen el gesto), ¿Qué tiene que ver gatomon en esto?, ¿Por qué Pata estaba grabando a su humano, escondido detrás de un arbusto?...Sabe que debió gritar en vez continuar susurrando, sin embargo decidió darle a pat el "beneficio de la duda"…..

 _-"fue a dar una vuelta, no quería que los mensajes que le manda su ex, interrumpieran la charla"_

 _-"¿termino con wizardmon?"_

 _-"ni idea, es solo una suposición por como reacciono….no me cambies el tema, ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

 _-"buscando la prueba de que los temores de Tk son falsos y me alegra saber que es cierto, que sea nuestro secreto ¿vale?, no quiero que Hikari sepa…"_

 _-"¿Qué la espías?, solo si me respondes una cosa….tú y MarinAngemon, ¿son íntimos?..."_

 _-"déjame adivinar, ¿Palmon es la que le envía los mensajes anónimos de "roba novios"?"_

 _-"¿de dónde sacaste que fue ella?"_

 _-"es lógico, Palmon y Mimi son el mayor dúo de chismosas que hay entre los "elegidos" además que tu pregunta la delato…Dile a Palm que Marin y yo solo somos amigos y si el "roba novios" es por gatomon, recuérdale que entre nosotros nunca hubo nada por…ya sabes"_

"Ya sabes"…La suposición de que él era Gay porque calzaba en el cliché, eso Vee lo sabía de memoria….Como le gustaría aprovecharse de esto…Aprovechar que tanto el ser volador como el mago pelirrojo estaba literalmente "descartados", ir por Gatomon…Decirle que siempre estaría para ella, aun la quería….

 _-"no deberías ser tan duro con ella, pat…¿no podrías darle una segunda oportunidad?"_

No podía…..Por que en el fondo sabía que el digimon café/blanco era quien le convenía a la dama blanca e incluso sospechaba que en el fondo ella lo quería…. ¡Por los dioses del digimundo!, dolía tanto hacer lo que creía correcto…

 _-"en serio Pata, no deberías cerrarle las puerta completamente…"_

 _-"debo irme o Tk pensara que me paso algo….esto queda entre nosotros"_

Con ese último susurro el digimon volador se fue, dejando al dinosaurio digital dividido entre hacer lo correcto o ir por la hembra digital que tanto ha añorado….Las guerras digitales eran mucho más sencillas que esto.

 _-"dioses del digimundo, denme fuerza o por lo menos una señal de lo que debo hacer"_

("Esta historia es de mi pertenencia, si ves a una version en ¡no la subi yo!, hay muchos de historia de wattpad a los que estan plagiando! si ves a una Asirisgkesdreams en truyenfun. , no soy yo!

En soy joya blanca y en ¡Por no estoy en truyenfun!, ¡ si ves una historia mia ahi, definitivamente no la subi yo! ¡esa Asirisgkesdreams no soy yo!)


End file.
